City of Hell
by stealy10
Summary: Clary and Isabelle Fray are twins, They grew up with their stepfather beating them, but everything has changed. Their mother helps them escape to their biological father in New York City. But will things be any better for the twins. Will a certain golden-haired boy uncover their dark past and heal their broken hearts? A bit of Clace and possibly Sizzy. Rated M. Please read! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

SMACK

The sound of Valentine's hand against her cheek was achingly all too familiar. The force of the slap made Clary fall to the mouldy, carpet covered floor of their rundown apartment. Her wild, red hair flying across her face. She whimpered in pain, and was rewarded by a kick to the ribs- she heard a cracking sound. A slight scream slipped past her bloodied lips.

Valentine, yanking her up by the wrist, spat words at her, "UP! Get up, you ungrateful piece of shit!"

Clary whimpered, she refused to say anything, sometimes it was better this way- the less sound she made the less she got beat. _Keep telling yourself that Clary_, her mind said, _You get beat either way_

It was Summer Break, and Clary was trapped inside; Clary hated the holidays for one reason. Valentine. Valentine would spend the entire break torturing his step children. Clary had a sister, Isabelle, not only was Isabelle her sister, she was her twin. But they couldn't be more different. Clary was short, small and weak, curly red hair, wide green eyes and entirely covered in freckles. Isabelle was tall, and curvy in all the right places and drop dead gorgeous. She had long raven hair, mark free skin and warm dark eyes.

Isabelle got her father's good looks. Luke, their biological father, had left them when they were two years old. Clary didn't even know what he looked like. Valentine had burned all the pictures that had Luke had been in.

Clary, brought back to reality by the feeling of sharp nails against her hips. This was the worst bit, yanking her jeans down, then moving to her shirt. This had only started last year, when Clary and Isabelle had turned sixteen. Valentine had yanked Clary from her room on her birthday and began to pull her clothes off. She knew what happened next would never leave her, even if she poured bleach on her brain. He raped her, and had been ever since.

Clary had learned to zone out what he did most of the time, she imagined up a fantasy. A fantasy in which her biological father ran in a saved her. Pulled her out of this hell and brought along her twin and mother.

Valentine finished inside with a loud curse, he shoved her aside. Usually after he had his bout of "pleasure" he would leave her alone. Clary was lucky that she had protected Isabelle from him for so long. She had made a deal with Valentine several years ago, she recalled it like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_Valentine raised his hand, about to bring it down on her sisters face. She couldn't take it any more, running forward she grabbed his arm._

"_Please! No, don't hit her, please! Beat me, I'll do anything, just don't hurt her!" she screamed_

_Valentine yanked his arm out of her small, freckly, thirteen year old hands. He sneered at her nastily._

"_And why would I do that?"_

_Clary thought on the spot._

"_It would be less noticeable if you just hit one of us. More people notice two girls covered in bruises, than just one! It would be easier to protect your secret!" she pleaded, hands out in front of her._

_Isabelle's eyes widened,_

"_Clary! No!"_

"_Be quiet, stupid girl!" Valentine shouted. He looked back at me,_

"_Fine, you have yourself a deal; a deal you'll regret later." With one last sneer he left the room, slamming the door to our bedroom behind him._

_**End of Flashback **_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Darkness fell quickly in Tampa Bay. Jocelyn stood in the kitchen of their two bedroom apartment. Valentine's thudding footsteps brought her back to reality.

"I want dinner on the table in ten minutes, Jocelyn." He addressed her, barely looking at her as he walked past.

He must be in a good mood if he didn't hit her she thought. Her poor daughters were subject to his moods, barely ever would he hit her if he had already sexually assaulted Clary. Jocelyn shook her head, her shoulder's slumped down; her poor baby was being raped by her own stepfather, Valentine disgusted her. It was time to put her plan into action.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

The door to Isabelle's and Clary's room creaked open. Jocelyn ran forward to her daughters, sharing a small double bed. Jocelyn shook her daughter's by their shoulders till they woke. Clary's eyes snapped open, her green eyes meeting Jocelyn's brown instantly. Her eyebrows lifted questioning her, Jocelyn shook her head quickly,

"I'll explain in a minute, wake Isabelle and pack everything you own into a bag. Now!"

Clary sat up and got to work instantly. Flying around the room she gathered up everything. Running to her still sleeping sister, she shook awake gently, whispering,

"Isabelle get up, we need to go- I think we are getting out of here!"

Isabelle shot up instantly. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

Pulling on some clothes they ran out to the kitchen. Jocelyn stood their, keys to Valentine's truck in hand. The clock above the fridge read 11pm.

"I'll explain everything in the car, have you got your bags?" Jocelyn whispered

Nodding the affirmative, they ran outside.

5 minutes later they were leaving streaking down the highway to the airport. Not looking back to the city had been their hell for 11 years.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

The car screeched to a halt outside the airport terminals. Jocelyn had been saving up money the moment Valentine and her had wed, 11 years before. She saved up loose change, and tips from her job at the diner, she had made enough to buy just two plane tickets, enough to get them to New York City, enough to get them to their father.

Jocelyn had explained all this in the car, she had laced Valentine's food with sleeping pills, effectively knocking him out for a good 12 hours; plenty of time to get the girls far out of his reach.

She turned to the girls, she looked into their eyes and whispered,

"I love you, I'll meet you in New York City later. Once I have got enough money for us to start a new lives, one without Valentine."

Isabelle's eyes had filled with tears and began to spill over with her words, Jocelyn brushed them away tenderly.

"Isabelle, my beautiful daughter; be strong, stick together, don't lose faith."

Isabelle nodded shakily and clambered from the car. Clary looked at her mother expectedly. There were no tears in her eyes, only fierce determination and love.

"Clary, you are strong, in every way possible. Luke will give you shelter and clothing and food. He will not love you though, he lost love for all of us when he left. Your life will change. I love you, sweetheart."

Clary whispered, "I love you Mommy." and opened the door, and ran to Isabelle, waiting on the curb. They turned and walked through the airport doors, and out of Jocelyn's life.

Jocelyn wiped the tears falling down her cheeks; Clary had not called her Mommy, at least not since she had turned 9 years old. Jocelyn managed to turn the truck around and drove back into the hell that was her life, with tears streaming down her face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

"Flight number: UN20622, now boarding to New York City. Gate 23"

Clary and Isabelle stood, tickets and bags in hand walked onto the plane, out of the City of Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So here's chapter 2, I hope you like it and ****greygirl2358 I will be explaining why Luke left in a chapter or two. Please read and review! And sorry for the grammatical mistakes, I didn't have a chance to edit this before posting xx**

The wheels screeched and the plane shuddered as they landed into their new lives. The seatbelt signed flickered and went off with a tuneful ding, Isabelle stood; eagerly waiting to finally meet her biological father. She glanced back, her twin was still strapped into the seat, unmoving. Isabelle turned completely round and leant down, "Clary, come on; we have to go meet Luke."

Clary's eyes snapped to Isabelle, "What if he doesn't like us Izzy? What if this is worse than Valentine?" She knew in her heart that anything was better than Valentine, I mean, he raped them for god's sake!

Izzy leant down and kissed her sisters unnaturally skinny cheeks. Voicing Clary's thoughts she said, "Come on, Clary. You know that isn't possible." She smiled softly and grabbed her sister's clammy hands.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Clary was nervous, that was an understatement. She was terrified about meeting him. What if he wasn't all she had hoped, what if he wasn't like the man she had imagined, taking her away into a happy life? Hadn't her mother even said that Luke wouldn't love them? That he had lost all love for them when he left them, broke and alone?

They turned the corner and were met by a crowd of people. Looking over people's heads, Izzy spotted a man that matched the description their mother had given them. Squeezing Clary's hand she led her over to him, introducing herself and Clary.

"Hi, you must be Luke! I am Isabelle, or you can call me Izzy, and this is my sister, Clarissa-"

"I know who you are; do I look like an idiot?" Luke snarled, his handsome features twisted into a sneer. His skin was very much like Isabelle's, smooth, slightly tanned. And easily seen beneath the tight suit were arms and legs, laced with muscle. Izzy's opened mouth snapped shut very quickly when she realised that it had fallen open.

Clary, still silent stared at her shoes; dirty old converse, trashed beyond repair. Valentine, being a cheap-skate had never bothered to by his stepdaughters any more than one pair of shoes. I mean, Izzy and Clary had so little possessions that they were able to carry everything they owned in one small carry-on luggage bag!

This man, was definitely not everything Clary had hoped for. He was rude insolent and looked down on the girls so fiercely that Clary felt herself trying to fold in on itself. Izzy, on the other hand, had no issues with looking him in the faced, almost daring him to do something about it in a public place.

Clary, could almost understand his frustration with them. I mean, who wanted to get up at 4 in the morning to drive and pick up a pair of daughters, he hadn't seen in 11 years. They clearly were starting off on the wrong foot. She just wished, that if there was a god in this forsaken world, that things would improve from now on.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

It turned out that Clary had half gotten her wish. As they pulled up the front of the apartment building Luke lived in, in his Bentley, she was struck by the enormity that was Luke's penthouse suit. It was huge open-layout, high ceilings and smooth, polished floorboards. The kitchen was set to one side of the apartment, the living area just in front with a large plasma screen.

But what captured Clary's eyes was the large window that covered the entire west wall. The glass was so clear, she felt as though if she were to touch it, it wouldn't be there at all. The view from it was spectacular, the penthouse suite was high up enough that you could see the New York skyline, she made out the icons of the city: Empire State Building, Chrysler Building, Rockefella Centre, and the World Trade Centre.

But she was unable to get a detailed glimpse, as Luke yanked on her arm, dragging her to a room off to the side that she would have missed. Keeping hold of her arm, in a painfully tight grip he opened the door to reveal a very large, sparsely furnished room. It had two double beds pushed against the back wall, a bedside table separating the beds. Izzy squealed ad ran into the room throwing the small suitcase on one of the beds. She turned back her eyes glassy, and face flushed she finally managed to squeal out a very high pitched, "Omigod! Clary, look at this room! Thank you Luke, oh thankyou!"

Luke nodded and shut the door after hissing that he was going to work, and could do whatever the fuck they liked, but he expected dinner on the table when he got home at 7:30 this evening.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Clary, stood in that room for hours, but eventually her body betrayed her and she felt herself getting hungry. As she walked out of her new room she took more time to take in her surroundings, Luke's colour scheme tended to be pale on pale colours. She couldn't help but let the artist within her think that a few bit colours here and there would complete the look._ It needs a women's touch_, she thought.

Izzy was rushing around looking at everything and it seemed as though she had already familiarized herself with everything. She bounded over to her twin, a grin plastered on her face. Her enthusiasm was hard to resist.

After grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, she reluctantly allowed Izzy to give her a tour of the place. There were at least 6 rooms, five (now four) of them empty. They were all the same as the girls, sparse and pale. But as they walked down a narrow hallway, they found there was only one door, right at the end. Izzy, beginning to get worried, told Clart not to go down there. "Shut up, Izzy, I can hear something…"

Clary was right, something was making a sound. The sound was eerie, it sounded as though something were scratching repeatedly at the door. A slight jingle of metal and a small whimpering yowl. Then a scream, but this was no ordinary scream, it was bloodcurdling. It would have made even a man like Valentine crawl into a ball and cover his ears.

This scream seemed to draw on and on, never ending. Backing up and grabbing Isabelle's arm, Clary felt herself shuddering. Whatever was down there it definitely wasn't human. They ran back out to the kitchen, panting and shivering. Goosebumps travelled over Clary's arms; wrapped around her small body. Isabelle was shaking. It seemed as if Clary was affected by it more so than Isabelle. Finally one of them spoke:

"What the bloody fuck was that!" Isabelle swore.

Clary shuddered, "I don't know Izzy, I honestly don't fucking know… Don't ever go down there again, do you hear me? Ever!"

Izzy nodded quickly her hair flicking about. Clary turned and stalked quickly over to the microwave, the time on the display said that it was 3:47 in the afternoon. Clary quickly walked over to the fridge, it was empty. She walked over to the pantry. Empty.

"How the fuck are we supposed to make dinner if there is no fucking food in this place except apples!" Clary yelled angrily

"Wow, chill Clary. We'll go get some now."

Clary looked at her sister and said tiredly rubbing her temples, "And how the hell do you suppose we pay for it?"

"Luke has a stash of credit cards hidden in a spare wallet on top of the fridge, don't worry I have already sussed it out."

She strode over to the fridge and grabbed something from the top of the fridge, sure enough, it was a wallet. Clary walked over and grabbed the wallet, "Well, let's go get some food!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Grabbing a set of keys hanging by the door they walked out of the penthouse. Walking through the lobby of the hotel, they got lots of strange looks. Clary shot a glare at anyone who stared, she felt her eyes blazing. Clary wrapped an arm protectively around Isabelle whose long strides were getting faster and faster as they neared the door.

They burst out onto the street, greeted by an array of smells; the overpowering smell seemed to come from a hotdog stand near-by, closely followed by the wafting smell of garbage and the homeless.

Crossing the street and wandering around for a while, they finally came across a Wholefoods Markets. They entered and were greeted, then they began to wander around; up and down the aisles. Isabelle stopped and flirted with one of the workers, he was gangly and had brown hair; also had large glasses which he seemed to be continually pushing up his nose. She overhead him saying his name was Simon.

Leaving Isabelle to her fun, Clary, walked around picking up things to make a simple dinner of spicy curry chicken and rice. She walked up the spice aisle, seeing the paprika was on the top shelf she attempted to jump for it. She attempted three times before turning and leaning against the shelf groaning. With her eyes closed she couldn't tell where the small chuckle came from. Opening her eyes, she took in the figure before her. Her mouth fell open, standing in front of her was the most handsome boy she had ever seen.

Her eyes travelled over his gorgeous body: his shoes were black high-top converses, tucked into them were a pair of maroon skinny jeans, clearly showing off toned legs, the jeans hung low on his hips. His shirt was grey and a low cut V-neck, plainly showing the beginning of a muscles abdomen. _He probably has washboard abs_, Clary thought. But it was his face that took her breath away, his tan, golden skin, a strong jawline, and his eyes, _oh his eyes_, they were a golden amber, the colour of honey. His hair was a light blonde, a perfect face; if not for the slight chip in the left incisor tooth.

His eyes were clearly showing curiosity, though quickly masked by the look of arrogance and superiority. He said something, though Clary didn't hear.

"I am sorry, what did you say?" she asked quietly, looking back down at her shoes.

"I said, take a picture it will last longer." His voice was rich and velvety, perfect except for the words that it spoke.

She looked up and felt her eyes narrow, "What do you want?"

His eyebrows shot up, "Well it looks as thoygh you cannot reach the top shelf, I thought I would be a gentleman and help out a fair maiden such as yourself; but I was clearly mistaken."

Clary's chin lifted up and she hissed, "Whatever."

The mysterious golden-haired boy rolled his eyes and moved closer to Clary. She flinched back, her brain momentarily flashing back to Valentine and his rape sessions. He moved back quickly, his eyes flashing to hers.

He held out his hand, producing the bag of paprika, placing it in the basket on her arm. Smirking he leaned in a said seductively, "See you around." Clary let out a petrified shriek and shoved him back. She felt herself going into a panic attack, still shrieking and yelling she fell over the basket that had been dropped. The boy, reached out quickly and Clary managed to slide away from him on the linoleum floor.

"Clary!" she heard her sister yell out. The boy was leaning over her, concern and confusion clearly marked all over his face. She saw her sister appear, and shove him out of the way. "Clary!" Her voice sounded particularly far away, things were going dark, the sounds of the scream she'd heard earlier ringing in her ears. Dark spots clouded her vision, and the last thing she saw was golden eyes on hers. Then she was gone

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**How was that for Chapter 2? And sorry to end it on a cliffy. Please review, and if you have any suggestion or questions fell free to ask! What was behind the mysterious door? Who could that golden haired boy be? *wink wink* Also they will be having their first day of school soon xx**

**Also the car Luke has is a 2013 model Bentley Continental GT Speed **

**And you can find the website for the inspiration of the penthouse on my profile.**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**xx**

**Chapter 3**

**So here's chapter 3, if there are any grammatical mistakes or if anything doesn't make sense; just let me know and I will try to get it fixed as soon as I can. There is a bit of action in this chapter and a hint of Clace towards the end! **

**P.S. If it wasn't already clear, I do not own the Mortal Instruments. *sad sigh***

**P.P.S. Also part of this chapter will be in the 'golden boy's' POV**

**Read on my wayward friends! xx**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Previously…**

"_Clary!" she heard her sister yell out. The boy was leaning over her, concern and confusion clearly marked all over his face. She saw her sister appear, and shove him out of the way. "Clary!" Her voice sounded particularly far away, things were going dark, the sounds of the scream she'd heard earlier ringing in her ears. Dark spots clouded her vision, and the last thing she saw was golden eyes on hers. Then she was gone_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

_Beep…Beep…Beep..Beep..Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

Clary was panicking, she heard unfamiliar voices, she was lying on an unfamiliar bed (at least that's what she thought it was). Frightened, Clary didn't dare open her eyes; afraid of what she might see. She didn't dare move a single muscle.

Mustering up some courage, she eventually opened her eyes a crack. Even with her vision obscured and fuzzy, she was able to make out two figures standing near her, one male another female. Their faces were unfamiliar, dressed in strange clothing and looking at something on a stiff board. Clary opened her eyes fully, but still not moving. The strange people still did not notice her staring at them.

Carefully looking around, it became apparent that she was no longer in Wholefoods Market. She was in a strange room and that was indeed lying on a bed with metal rails. The room was bright with false, fluorescent lights. The room was pale; the only colour she saw was a pale blue blanket over her knees.

One of the strange people looked up, seeing that she was awake he began to walk towards her. His steps were brisk and heavy, much like Valentine's. With that thought, Clary began to shriek. She didn't know this man, why was he walking towards her as if she knew him! She clambered back. The already rapid beeping becoming more and more panicked.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

The man, stopped seeing her panicked. The other person had frozen as well. This didn't stop Clary from continuing to freak out. She was still screeching her lungs out. She clambered off the side of the bed, still staring wide-eyed at the strangely dressed people. As she began to run from them, she felt a slight pull from the inside of her arm. She glanced back to see a needle poking out of her arm. Shrieking again, she ripped it from her arm, blood dripping from her arm, dropping onto the pristine white floors.

The strange people were approaching again, but much quicker this time. She swung her fist at one of them, her fist making contact against the woman's chin. She dropped like a sack of flour, unconscious. Clary, made her way forward again. The strange man ran up to her, palms facing her. A sign suggesting peace.

But, Clary didn't believe it for a second, she kicked out at him, her leg hitting the side of the man's knee. He cried out and fell onto his other knee; making use of the advantage over him she punched him in the jaw, knocking him out in the process.

Her breathing laboured, she made her way forward. As she moved she heard a faint whooshing sound. Glancing down, she saw that she was wearing a flimsy, pink nightie-like gown. Moving towards the door on tiptoes, she didn't see that the woman she supposedly knocked out, reach up and hit the emergency button. A loud alarm began wailing. Clary began to tremble violently, another panic attack beginning to make it-self known

Seconds later, just as Clary reached for the door handle, five more people ran into the room. Two of them were nurses, one carrying a syringe filled with an omniscient pale liquid. Clary looked past them and saw the other three people. Two she recognised, one was her twin sister, the other one her father; Luke. The last one was the mysterious golden boy, from the market. Clary shrieked out her voice cracking, "Isabelle, help me!"

The three of them looked at her with shocked, wide eyes. Isabelle's eyes were rimmed with red, presumably from crying.

One of the two nurses ran towards Clary, once she was in arms-length, Clary lunged forward her fist slamming into her stomach; knocking the air from her lungs. Making her way towards the other nurse, she felt arms surround her. She screamed and began thrashing around, kicking and attempting to scratch the person, but he had her arms pinned down. Somehow she managed to figure out that it was the strange golden boy.

"Clary! What the fuck are you doing!"

Devising a new strategy, she went limp and fell to the floor, out of the golden boy's arms. What she didn't expect is to have him flatten her to the ground, using his body to pin her down

Clary, continued to thrash around, not giving in. She looked up in distress and saw that this boy's eyes were filled with surprise and concern. Her green eyes, locked onto his gold. They begged her to calm down.

Her body relaxed slightly, and then she felt the prick of something against her neck. The nurse had come up beside her and pushed the syringe into her neck. Clary's surprised shrieks immediately became gurgled, and she felt herself slipping into the night once again. The last thing she saw was a golden angel, calling her name…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Jace (Golden Boy's) POV**

Jace honestly had no idea what his day had turned into. His morning was normal, just getting up and eating, playing video games, sexting a bunch of girls he would use for their bodies. That was just what he did, he was a player, what did people expect? Then his adoptive mother asked him to go get some food from the grocer's. That's when shit got weird

Half an hour later, he found himself walking down the spice aisle. About halfway down the aisle he saw a girl with long crimson hair, reaching for a packet of Paprika. She couldn't reach the packet as it as on the top shelf and she was short, like seriously short, 5"2' short.

She attempted jumping for the packet three times, before leaning against the shelves, closing her eyes. Jace couldn't help the small chuckle escape his lips.

The girl opened her eyes, and drew a breath sharply. Jace barely heard her, he was too busy looking at her eyes. They were an emerald green, and beautiful. _What the fuck, Jace? You don't ever think girls are beautiful, they are hot or sexy; nothing else!_

His eyes travelled up her small body. She was petite that was evident; she had small hips and a small waist. She had little to no boobs and looked half starved. Her clothes were shabby and well worn. On her small arm was a basket that looked too heavy for her to be able to carry, and yet, she stood there holding it as if it were nothing.

She was still standing there gawking at him, this he was used to. He smirked and said snidely,

"Take a picture it will last longer."

She looked at him, realising he had spoken to her.

"I am sorry, what did you say?" she mumbled looking down at her scruffy converses.

"I said, take a picture it will last longer." Jace sneered.

Her eyes flashed up to his, "What do you want?"

Jace raised his eyebrows. _She's feisty, damn that's hot… _Jace's mouth opened on its own accord,

"Well it looks as though you cannot reach the top shelf, I thought I would be a gentleman and help out a fair maiden such as yourself; but I was clearly mistaken"

_What the fuck did I say that for?!_ _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ his brain yelled at him.

The red head glared and hissed at him, irritated, "Whatever."

Jace rolled his eyes at her lame comeback. Jace leaned closer to her, reaching for the packet she couldn't reach. He saw her flinch; he moved back quickly, his golden eyes meeting her green instantly.

Smirking to cover his concern, he held placed the small packet into her already loaded basket, leaning down to her he whispered in his most seductive voice,

"See you around."

Before he knew what was happening the girl began screaming, shoving him back. She had dropped her basket and had tripped over it. Reaching out to help her she covered and began moving backwards, still continuing to shriek.

A high-pitched voice yelled out, "Clary! Clary!". Jace looked back down at the girl; she was swaying and breathing heavily. A tall, dark-haired figure slammed into him, he presumed that it was someone the red-head knew. "Oh my god! Clary, what's going on! Clary!"

The red-head didn't appear to have heard her, her eyes were slowly beginning to go down, but she continued to make horrible wailing sounds. Jace crouched beside the small girl, her eyes meeting his; then her emerald eyes flickered shut and her head slammed into the hard floor; unconscious.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Jace soon learnt that the red-head's name was Clary, and that the tall raven haired girl was her twin sister Isabelle. As soon as Clary fell into unconsciousness, Isabelle went into a panic. She wanted to take her sister to the hospital, but didn't have a car to go in. Jace, feeling guiltily responsible, offered to take Isabelle and Clary in his car.

And now, several hours later, they were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Clary to wake up. A tall man in a business suit was pacing in front of Jace. He was clearly angry and slightly worried. Izzy leaned over to Jace and began to explain:

"That's our father, his name is Luke. Clary and I haven't seen him for eleven years; until today. We came to live in New York after our mother sent us here. We were just going out to make stuff for dinner, I got talking to this _really _cuteguy- this is all my fault! I should have been there, none of this would have happened otherwise!"

Jace watched her put her face into her hands and begin to sob. He shuffled his seat closer to hers, wrapping his arm her. He began consoling her, no sooner than he began to an alarm went off. Two nurses ran off in the direction of Clary's room, grabbing Izzy's hand Jace chased after them; Luke in hot pursuit.

Skidding to a halt outside Clary's door they peered in to see a trembling Clary. On the ground behind her was a doctor, knocked out. Sitting next to the bed, sat the nurse that must've hit the alarm. Jace looked back to Clary who stared at the two nurses poised in front of her, then she saw Isabelle.

"Isabelle, help me!" she shrieked, anxiety and terror ringing in every syllable. Jace and the others just stood there and stared, frozen in shock.

One of the nurses ran forward, but Jace noticed that Clary was now entirely focused on her. Then out of the blue, Clary slammed her fist in the nurse's gut. _Damn she's quick_. Sidestepping the other nurse, Jace made his way behind Clary. Jace knew that she didn't know he was there.

Quick as lightning Jace jumped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pinning her arms to her sides. He expected her reaction, throwing herself around, she attempted to kick and scratch at him.

Jace managed to yell out, "Clary! What the fuck are you doing!"

Then she did something Jace, never expected. She went limp, and fell to the floor; but before she could scramble away, Jace was on top of her. Without putting all his weight on her, he managed to use his body to keep her relatively still. She didn't give in though, not that he expected her to.

She looked up at him, clearly distressed; he stared into her deep green eyes, hoping that she would calm down. Her green eyes were transfixed on his.

Her body relaxed slightly, and then he was relieved. The nurse had come up beside Clary and pushed the syringe into her neck. Clary began to screech, but almost immediately they turned became softer and mumbled. Jace moved into a sitting position and pulled her into his lap, saying her name, over and over again. Her eyes stayed on his until they fluttered shut and she lay still.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**So that's chapter 3. Please review if you have the time. A forwarning, the less reviews I get the less I feel motivated to update. More reviews= more updates! Thanks for reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Just quickly before you read the story, I just want to give a public thanks to Greygirl12358, I loved reading your reviews they were hilarious! **

**Now onwards to the story! *charges forwards***

"Claaaary! Wake up, first day of school!" Clary rolled over and groaned, pulling the sheets above her head. The blankets ended up on the floor, having been yanked off of Clary. "Be ready in 20 minutes, Luke is dropping us off." Clary groaned and sat up, rubbing her sore neck; it had been hurting ever since that stupid nurse had slammed it in her. The incident at the hospital had happened three weeks ago. Clary returned to have a check-up and apologise to the people she had assaulted in a panic a couple days after.

All of them had accepted her apology with good grace, except the nurse who had run at her. She had refused to even look at Clary, ignoring her and calling security to remove her. She was also astounded that while she was at the hospital, that the doctors didn't even notice the bruises that adorned her pale skin; or that she was at least 25 pounds under weight.

Clary, stumbling to the shower began undressing; Luke had provided the girls with their own bathrooms. Luke was as distant to them as ever and still made them cook dinner for him, but he was beginning to talk to them and he was sneering at them less and less. Clary and Isabelle didn't dare ask what was down that hallway; Luke had told them that they were forbidden to go down there.

After washing the conditioner from her hair, and washing her body she turned the shower off. Stepping out she looked at the mirror above the marble sink. Even after spending nearly a month here, she was still able to count all her ribs; it seemed as though her body refused to put on any weight. She sighed, she didn't know why she cared so much. After looking away from her prominent hipbones, she began dressing. She pulled on a plain, pale blue, long sleeve shirt and black jeans, she began her make up.

The bruises on her face from Valentine refused to disappear; she had to pile on layers of foundation to cover the ugly patches of colour over her cheekbones, near her mouth and over her eyebrow. Sighing at the reflection in the mirror, she made her way out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Isabelle was standing by the front door of the penthouse, bouncing up and down like a puppy about to go on a walk. Rolling her eyes at her over excited sister she grabbed an apple, deciding to eat it when she got to school. School, _ugh._ Clary and Isabelle had to attend at the near-by private school of Idris Institute. Luke had applied them there, refusing for them to go to a public school a further 20 minutes away from their apartment.

Luke walked out of his room in his signature grey suit. "Let's go now, you'll have to go to the office before school starts to get your schedules and all that jazz."

Clary coughed, attempting to cover a snigger. She couldn't help but give a small laugh at Luke's funny little sayings. Walking through the front door, she shook her head, smiling. She couldn't help but thinking, _Let's get this day over with._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

The school bell went off. Groaning Isabelle and Clary had to say goodbye; they were in different home rooms. Grabbing her books from her new locker she attempted to pull her map out while juggling all her books. Of course she then had to bash into the back of someone with blonde hair in typical clumsy fashion.

"Oh my, I am so sorry!" she managed to stutter out, blushing scarlet. The blonde turned round, Clary's books fell to the ground with a clatter. It was _him!_ It was the golden boy from Wholefood Markets! _What was he doing here? _Clary wondered.

His golden eyes widened, recognising her as well. He stared at her unashamedly. Seconds passed though it felt like hours. Clary felt her cheeks burn darker. She bent down to gather her books. It turns out golden boy had the same idea, he helped her gather her books.  
Then it happened, they both reached for the same book and their hands met. Her hands tingled with the electricity of his hand on hers.  
Her eyes flashed to meet his, and she saw that his eyes mirrored the surprise she felt.  
Grabbing the book quickly she stood, wanting to leave as fast as she could. Continuing to look him in the eyes she whispered,  
"Thank you."  
He nodded, understanding the double meaning behind them. He continued to stare at her as he rose from a crouch.  
She alternated her weight from foot to foot awkwardly, staring at her feet. She stuck out her hand, looking back up, she said,  
"I'm Clary by the way."  
His expression surprised her, a smirk had been plastered on his perfect face. Ignoring her outstretched hand, he said to her sarcastically  
"Well Clary, it was lovely to meet you _again_; when you aren't being continually unconsciousness."  
Clary felt a frown slip onto her face, her eyes began to prick with unshed tears. It was stupid and she knew it, but she couldn't help the emotions his words brought up.  
She spun on her heel, looking at her map she managed to find her way to home room.  
Bursting in through the door, she had interrupted the teacher during the roll. Mr Herondale peered over his glasses, raising an eyebrow. She blushed and walked to the middle aged man quickly. Handing a slip to him, she introduced herself quietly, trying to ignore the curious stares she was getting from the other students.  
After directing her to a seat next to a tall gangly brown haired boy, Mr Herondale continued to call the roll. Clary in her rushed anxiety managed to trip on the corner of a chair, earning a round of sniggering from her fellow classmates.  
Blushing again she sat down, not daring to look up from her books. The brown haired boy leant over pushing his glasses up, introduced himself:  
"Hi, I'm Simon Lewis." Clary recognised him from the grocers, this was the boy that Isabelle was talking to that fateful day. She smiled at him, he seemed nice enough; and was also wearing a shirt with her favourite character from her favourite show, Naruto*.  
Clary smiled again, his answering smile was dazzling. _Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

The bell rang shrill in Clary's ears as she made her way to her next class, Visual Arts. Simon had left her, he had Computer Tech. Simon it turned out had a lot in common with Clary, they both liked the same manga's, and anime shows.  
Clary only knew what they both were from spending two weeks lazing around watching TV and reading in the penthouse, recovering from that horrible incident.  
She tried to take in her surroundings as she walked to her class, this school was very different from home; at her old school the buildings were all spread apart allowing the students to walk outside to their next class. But in Idris High everything was indoors, connected by hallways

Clary looked up, sighing in relief when she spotted the classroom she was looking for.

She made her way forward, she began panicking at the sight of students laughing and shrieking with each other. Looking down and shuffling her feet along she made her way almost tax free.  
No sooner than she let out a sigh of relief she was met with two girls standing in front of her.

Quickly looking over their barely clothed bodies she heard what they said,  
"You the new girl?" The tall blonde asked smirking and rolling her hips in a way that clearly go the boys excited. Clary extended a hand sighing, she began introductions. "Hi I'm Clar-"  
The tall blonde sneered and interrupted her rudely, "I don't give a flying fuck what your name is Red, I saw the way you were making goo-goo eyes at _my_ Jace."  
People ohhed dramatically, saying stuff like:  
"Oh no she didn't!"  
"Oh damn, she's dead meat!"

"Ten bucks she won't make it past first week!"  
And, "why the hell is she so short?"  
Ignoring the last one, she questioned the girl, "umm, sorry, who is Jace? And quite frankly, who are you?"

"I'm Kaelie, and Jace is my boyfriend; the golden haired one you talked to in the hall before home room? Yeah, I heard about you trying to steal my guy, don't bother denying it! Aline saw you!" She snapped flicking her head to the raven haired girl standing beside her.

Clary felt herself speak before thinking,  
"Well I'm sorry if you are so insecure in thinking that I would go for 'guy'"  
Another round of dramatic noises filled the hall and all of a sudden the blonde- Kaelie- moved forward raising her hand as if to slap her and screamed  
"Bitch! How dare you!"  
Her hand lowered and Clary closed her eyes, expecting the pain to come, knowing how much it would hurt. But it never did.

Opening her eyes she saw a curvy black girl standing between Kaelie and her. She had hold of Kaelie's wrist, stopping the blow. Kaelie's eyes widened in surprise, yanking her hand back she looked round the brunette to glare at me:  
"This isn't over, Bitch!"  
Stalking into the open classroom, Aline and Kaelie began whispering furiously between themselves.  
The brunette turned round to face Clary, smiling she said,  
"Hi I'm Maia Roberts by the way."  
"Clarissa Fray- but I prefer Clary."  
Maia smiled wider,  
"Well Clary, it nice to meet you; we should probably head into class.  
Nodding, Clary followed Maia into the classroom. After finding a bench and stool to sit at; Maia began to speak rapidly. It turns out she hung out with Simon and some other guys at lunch, she invited Clary to join them. The other guys included: Jordan Kyle- Maia's boyfriend-, Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Will Herondale, and Tessa Gray.  
Maia also explained that the two girls that assaulted Clary were Aline Penhallow and Kaelie Fay, the queen bees of the school; their daddy's both extremely wealthy, had spoiled them with everything they could ever ask for.  
Starting the lesson, Miss Lightwood- Alec's mother, it turns out- got them straight to work, giving the topic of portraits. She instructed them to do a self-portrait, and if they didn't finish it would be set for homework.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Three quarters of the way through the lesson, Clary finished shading the shadows under her eyes and sat back, massaging her charcoal coated fingers. Maia glanced at Clary's work and did a double take:  
"Wow! Clary! Where did you learn to draw like that?!"  
Clary shrugged uncomfortably, she wasn't used to accepting compliments,  
"I don't know, my mother was an artist: maybe it's in the genes?"  
Maia shook her head disbelievingly, turning back to her nearly completed work.  
The bell went off not long after that, dismissing them to their next class, Clary groaned; History was next, with Mr Starkweather.  
Maia and Simon both had that and this class seems to fly by, ticking away the minutes the lunch.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Maia and Simon walked ahead of Clary, into the crowded cafeteria. Clary felt her eyes widen, the cafeteria was a scene of pure and utter chaos. There were students running around, chasing each other people jumping around on the tables and chairs.

Clary moved forward again trying to keep up. Quickly grabbing a tray and grabbing lunch, she headed to the table she saw Maia, Simon and a bunch of other people. Too busy trying to get to the table without drawing attention to herself she didn't she the leg trying to trip her before it was too late.

The ground got closer and closer, Clary waited for the impact and was relieved beyond belief when it never came. She felt a an arm snag around her waist, looking down she saw that the arm belonged to someone with a darker skin tone, Clary also noticed that his arms were heavily muscled.

Clary stood and looked up at the face of the boy who had saved her, he looked as though he had a Mexican background, his eyes were a pleasant, warm brown and his a grin plastered on his face. He had dark hair that curled slightly towards the ends. All and all, he was rather handsome.

The mystery boy had not removed his arm from around her waist and still had hold of her tray of food, he handed her food back to her. Amazingly, he had managed to catch it as well as Clary. Their bodies were still pressed flush against each other though. Not moving backwards, Clary smiled shyly, "Thank you…" Suddenly she realise everyone's eyes on her and her rescuer. Clary stepped back slightly, blushing.

The boy seemed reluctant to removed his arm from around her waist, so Clary took another step back. "I'm Clary Fray, and you are?"

"Raphael, Raphael Santiago." The boy smiled wider, and removed his arm slowly. Not taking his eyes off hers, he took her hand and kissed it lightly. Clary blushed again, the cafeteria had gone silent during their exchange. The only noise was several catcalls from when Raphael kissed her hand.

"Thank, I mean, for stopping my fall…" Clary said awkwardly.

Dropping her hand back down, she slowly walked to the table she originally made her way to. Looking back she saw the Raphael boy smirking, and next to him was Kaelie looking furious. But what caught in her mind most, was Jace sitting next to Kaelie, a look of pure, unconcealed rage twisting his perfect features.

Turning back to where she was walking, the cafeteria exploded in noise again; discussing what just happened. Maia and Simon had reached the table and had heard the last of the exchange, they stood there with their mouths open.

Clary finally reached the table after what felt like an eternity. Maia was still gawking at her, eyes wide, mouth wide enough to catch flies in.

"Umm, Maia?" Clary mumbled, "Who is everyone?"

Maia snapped back to reality, "Oh right. Um, ok. This is my boyfriend Jordan," she pointed to an dark haired boy with hazel eyes. "This is Magnus, Alec and Will." She had moved her pointed hand to three boys with black hair. One with yellow/green eyes had covered his hair in sparkles and had it shaped in spikes. The other two both had blue eyes, the one named Will had darker blue; while Alec had electric blue. "And this is Tessa."

Clary turned her attention to the last person. Tessa had dark brown hair, and eyes that matched her last name. She had a serious face, she was tall for a girl, so next to the extremely small figure of Clary, she would look like a giant.

Clary looked at everyone and said a very shy hello; she then noticed that Magnus and Alec were holding hands quietly, as were Will and Tessa; though it seemed that they were more public about their relationship than the former. Maia sat down next to Jordan who quickly claimed her attention, Clary looked around at all the couples; she had forgotten about Simon until he came up beside her and said, "Couples, huh?"

Clary smiled. Then the bell went off, but it wasn't the normal bell. It was loud and low, a continuous drone, Simon had shot up out of his seat. Everyone had also done the same. Girls and guys alike were screaming and teacher ran into the cafeteria. Using a megaphone, the head of the school, Mrs Nightshade managed to get the attention of the panicked students.

"Students! Please calm down! The alarm has just gone off, someone with a knife and gun has entered the school grounds. This man is heavily armed. He is also on the run for the murder of his wife. We urge you to stay in the cafeteria, there is safety in numbers, we suspect this man is part of a terrorist gang."

The cafeteria grew so silent it was eerie, finally someone asked. "What do they look like? Who is it?"

The teacher raised the megaphone again. "He has very pale blonde hair and is over 6 feet tall, he is covered in tattoos," Clary could feel her heart beginning to sink, this man sounded familiar. "His name is Valentine Morgenstern."

Clary heard a scream, she soon realised it was hers; another soon joined in. Whipping her head around, screaming for Isabelle. Isabelle ran over, tears streaming down her face. Isabelle was blubbering her sisters name over and over, but Clary barely heard her. The man she hoped to never hear from again. _Valentine had found them._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Soooooo, WHAT DO YOU THINK!? **

**Do I sense a little jealousy on Jace's part? Is there something going on between Raphael and Clary?I reeeally enjoyed writing this chapter, please continue to review. I love reading them!**

**Also if you like my writing, check out my Harry Potter story, Love from War. **

**P.S. If you guys want teasers, just ask and I'll put some at the end of each chapter.**

**Xx stealy10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I am posting this really quickly, I wrote this all in about 12 hours. I personally loved writing this chapter! I have only gotten two reviews for the last chapter so far, I hope that I will be getting more soon! Love you all! And Don't forget to review!**

**Clary POV**

All she heard was the blood pounding in her ears; she heard her breath coming out in pants. She skidded round the corner, not losing any speed. She was running, but not away. She was going to meet him and stop this madness, once and for all.

**Jace POV**

_What the hell is going on?_ That phrase seemed to be going on repeat in his head ever since Clary started screaming. _What the hell is going on?_ Seconds after Clary began screaming, the headmistress told the student's that the Valentine dude was last seen heading towards the art blocks. _What the hell is going on?_ What had made Clary start screaming? Clary was beyond calming, anyone could see that.

Clary was now sitting across the room, her hands covering her ears, curled up in a ball arms wrapped around her body. _What the hell is going on?_ Jace thought he could see her eyes squeezed shut; it was hard to tell as she was shaking her head back and forth rapidly. _What the hell is going on?_

Jace continued to stare at Clary; eventually the people that were trying to calm her down gave up. People had already led Isabelle away from Clary; they thought it would be best if they were separated for a while. Jace had thought that that idea was a load of bullshit; Isabelle was probably the only person in the world that could have a hope of calming her down.

Jace sat up straighter, Clary had stopped shaking her head, and she began slowly unfurling from her crouched position. Kaelie, just had to choose that moment of all moments to start screeching something in his ear about someone they hung out with. Jace cut her off mid-sentence.

"Kaelie, just shut up for once in your fucking life. Talk to someone who cares!" He looked at his on/off girlfriend just long enough to see her shocked expression, before he turned around to watch Clary again. Only she wasn't there anymore.

Jace rose quickly from his seat, he looked through the crowds of students at the school searching for a flash of brilliant, scarlet hair. He glanced towards the door and saw a small figure disappear out of the door. _Clary was running; that certainly couldn't mean anything good_ Jace thought panicky.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was chasing through the crowds to the door she had disappeared through. Jace moved with just enough speed so as not to gather unwanted attention, zig-zagging through the throngs of students, shoving through them if they didn't move quickly enough. After what felt like an eternity, he reached the door. Slipping through it he saw Clary whip around the corner, her red hair flying behind her. He put his head down and sprinted after her, he felt as though he knew where she was going. He knew another way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Clary POV**

The art blocks, that was where she was heading. That was where her step-father was last seen. The blood pounding in her ears was becoming almost painful, her breathing becoming more and more rapid. Adrenaline coursed through her veins like fire, burning away all the emotions she felt until only fear. She rounded the last corner to the art bocks and skidded to a slow jog, her legs becoming more like jelly every second. Then she saw him.

There he stood, the same as ever, white blonde hair, 6"5' figure and all. He had his back to her, but as soon as he heard her light tread he spun around. His black, soulless eyes trained on her, a smile of the mentally insane written within them. Clary looked away from his eyes long enough to see the long knife he gripped in his left hand, and what scared her more was the gun in his right.

Swallowing noisily, she looked back to his eyes. _Play it cool, Clary, just play it cool. _"Valentine, what a surprise. _What are you doing here?_" her voice sounded casual, except for the slight coldness in the last question.

A small smile that adorned his face, blew into a full blown grin. It matched the one in his eyes. "Clary, dear, oh how I missed you. I hoped you would find me before I had to go looking for you." Clary shuddered at the tone in his voice, the endearment lost in it. His tone was cold as ice. One word ran through her mind, _Unforgiving._

He would never forgive her for running away with Izzy, not now not _ever_.

"Now why, my dear, would you run away from your dear old daddy?"

Clary felt her face twist into a sneer that would send even shadows running for the hills. "I don't know, maybe because you fucking _BEAT AND RAPED ME?"_

Valentine snickered, "Dear, it's not called rape if you enjoy it." Clary was about to respond when he began to move forward, raising his arm slowly. It was his right. "How I will enjoy watching you die, the life leaving your eyes your last thought on how I will hunt down your sister and kill her to."

His arm was level with Clary's chest, he was 10 feet away. _Point blank range_, Clary thought helplessly.

Time seemed to slow so dramatically she could count the seconds. Her mind captured every little detail, not missing anything._1 _She saw his finger twitch on the trigger, she saw the bullet flying towards her. She saw a golden haired figure standing on the opposite corner of the corridor, watching in mute horror. _2 _Then she heard the bang, the sound slower than the speed of the bullet. _ 3 Then_ she felt the bullet enter her. _4_She looked down to see a dark stain beginning to spread across her shirt. Just over her heart._ 5_She looked back up and opened her mouth to scream, but no sound would come out.

_6 _Her knees collapsed from under her, it seems as though her adrenaline rush had ended. She didn't look at the menacing figure in front of her, but kept her eyes on Jace. _7 _She was still falling forward, her arms so heavy she couldn't lift them to break her fall. She heard Jace call out to her, his voice beginning to sound as though she was in a long tunnel.

_8_ She saw Valentine spin and raise his arm again. _9_ Jace had already begun running. She saw as he rugby tackled her step-father to the ground. Blood spattered the white tiles once more. _10_ Clary saw the pool of blood surrounding her, red against white; just like her hair and skin. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt the air whoosh out of her lungs. One last call of her name and then she was floating…

**A/N: I thought about leaving it just there but I couldn't be that cruel**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Jace POV**

He was almost there, he had never run as fast as that in his life. Then he heard her, Clary, but she wasn't alone. He rounded the last corner slowly, careful to not make a sound. A man with ashy blonde hair stood in front of Clary, he looked as though was at least a foot taller than her. The man was speaking,

"Clary, dear, oh how I missed you. I hoped you would find me before I had to go looking for you."

_Did Clary know this man? Who was he? _The man continued to speak.

"Now why, my dear, would you run away from your dear old daddy?"

Jace's mouth opened to its own accord, _this_ was Clary's father! Jace focused in on Clary, her face had twisted into a sneer so terrifying, Jace wouldn't have thought possible.

"I don't know, maybe because you fucking _BEAT AND RAPED ME?"_

Jace's mouth opened a little further, he had no idea as to what had made Clary start screaming; now he knew exactly why. Now he also knew why she freaked out in Wholefoods, she thought that Jace was this man.

Valentine began walking towards Clary, he was slowly rising his arm; a gun held in his hand. Clary didn't move, _why isn't she running_. Now Valentine was ten feet away from her, his arm still raised. He spoke one last sentence,

"Dear, it's not called rape if you enjoy it. How I will enjoy watching you die, the life leaving your eyes your last thought on how I will hunt down your sister and kill her to."

Clary looked beyond Valentine, seeing Jace for the first time. Her mouth opened, then the gun went off. Jace couldn't move, he was paralysed in horror. Clary looked down to her shirt, crimson was spreading across her shirt, just over her heart. She looked back up, her mouth was open trying to scream, her pupils had already begun to dilate. Her shirt becoming more red than blue, she fell to her knees with a muffled thud. She looked at Jace once more, then fell forward.

Jace couldn't help it, he screamed out for Clary.

Valentine turned, Jace had almost forgotten about him in his panic for Clary. This man, Clary's father, shot his own daughter. Jace saw red, all of a sudden he was filled with rage beyond belief.

He charged towards Valentine, forgetting that he had a gun and a knife. Valentine didn't have time to shot Jace, Jace was already spear tackling him to the ground. Valentine's arm shot around Jace, his knife driving into his shoulder. Jace hit the floor with a thud, his shoulder burning from the wound.

"Clary!" Jace managed to croak out. He crawled over to her, sliding on the blood surrounding her. He managed to see her eyes flutter, and the air leave her lungs. Valentine's maniacal laughter echoed off the halls. Then it stopped. It seemed as though Valentine fled from the scene. He had done what he needed. He left his daughter to die.

Jace's vision was swaying, he needed to save Clary. He gripped her shoulder and flipped her over. He checked her over, half her face was covered in blood from the ground. Her eyes were shut, her chest not rising and falling as it should.

Panicked he slammed his fingers into her neck, searching for a pulse. He couldn't find one. Placing his hands on his chest, he began pumping. His CPR training coming into effect. He now thanked his adoptive mother for making him do the stupid course. He leant down and blocked her nose, placing his lips over hers he huffed a breath into hers. Her lips were soft, and warm. And coated in her blood.

This was not how he imagined his first kiss with her, ever since that damned day in the hospital, he had imagined how those lips would feel against his own. This was not what he imagined at all. He started the compressions again.

"Come on Clary, damn it!" he growled, he felt tears slide slowly down his cheeks, he never cried. But he never gave CPR either. He breathed into her again, sobbing as he leaned back to see her peaceful face.

"I won't let you die! Damn it, Clary, come on breathe!"

The corridor was becoming alive again, teachers and students piling in. He still didn't stop CPR. Teachers and students alike gasped at the scene in front of them. Teachers rushed about, trying to get students to move away from the scene.

Jace was still trying to focus on the most likely dead girl in front of him. Then he heard a horrified scream, he knew who it was. Isabelle had just arrived, and had just arrived in time to see her sister die before her eyes.

Isabelle ran forward, tearing her eyes away from her sisters limp form she looked at Jace. Jace refused to look at her in the eyes, he wouldn't be able to hold back his emotions; he had to be strong.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Whew! Hope you enjoyed! Review away! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**OMIGOD! Thank you all sooooo much for your reviews! Just to answer some questions greygirl12358 asked:**

**I will be putting Gabriel, Gideon, Jonathan, and Jessamine in it.**

**I am still tossing around the idea of having Seb + Jem though.**

**Please keep up the awesome reviews, they are hilarious! Please enjoy this next chapter! And did no one pick up on the description the headmistress gave about Valentine in Chapter 4; about he was on the run for **_**murdering his wife. **_**If you didn't catch that, I think you should possibly go back and reread that. That's all from me! Ta-ta! *floats out of the nearest window***

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Luke POV**

The ringing of his mobile was insistent, sighing; he scrabbled around his pockets to grab it. It had already rung 4 times, what the hell could be so important that they had to get a hold of him. And they just had to choose now to call, when he was in the most important meeting of his company all year.

Excusing himself, he rose from the chair at the head of the table; and walked briskly from the room. Shutting the heavy door behind him, he looked at his phone. _Unknown number_

Huh. Hitting the answer button, he lifted it to his ear. He was met by an onslaught of sounds, screaming, crying and sirens; by what scared him most was the sound of a helicopter.

"Lucian Graymark, speaking." He rumbled. He hated using his proper name, but it was required of him for his company.

"Mr Graymark, my name is Gavin." The voice squawked at him.

"Well, _Gavin_," Luke sneered his name, "what is it that you so desperately need me for."

He was met with silence. Then,

"Mr Graymark, we have your daughter, Clarissa; she-she's in a coma, sir.

Now it was Luke's turn for silence. _No, not Clary; for god's sake what happened?!_

Luke must have voiced his thoughts out loud because Gavin answered hurriedly,

"Well sir, she was shot."

"She was shot! Where?! He gasped.

Gavin was silent for several seconds,

"I'm sorry sir; you are going to have to come to Silent Brothers Private Hospital."

Luke roared in indignation, the he hung up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Jace's POV**

"Now raise it above your head, gently now."

Jace lifted his arm gently above his head, the stitches in his shoulder burning slightly. The doctor studied Jace's face, searching for any signs of the extreme pain Jace was feeling. Several more carefully watched arm movement the doctor nodded, wrote a note on his clipboard and stood to leave the room.

Looking up at the doctor Jace burst out,

"Is she ok? I need to know, she isn't…" He couldn't finish the sentence, she couldn't be dead. That wasn't possible. Jace would refuse to believe it.

The doctor looked sadly at Jace, he smiled gently before replying.

"Yes she is ok, she lost a lot of blood. The bullet managed to just miss her heart. The bullet is still lodged in there, we will have to operate, but unfortunately we can't operate right now. We have placed her into an induced coma, to give her body a chance to regenerate some of the blood lost. She is still critical, but stable. Your quick thinking saved her, you're a hero mate."

Jace almost sighed in relief; he stood up quickly from the bed. The doctor moved forward to stop him, but stopped when Jace raised his hands.

"I need to see her, I have to see her."

He pushed past the doctor; he would find Clary with or without his help.

"Room 407, down the corridor, turn left keep walking 7th door on your right."

Jace glanced back at the doctor; he was looking down at his clipboard pretending he hadn't said anything. Spinning back round quickly he raced through the open door.

He made it three quarters of the way down the corridor before he broke out in a run, the suspense becoming too much. _401…402…403…404…405…406…_aha! Room 407. Small murmurings and sobs could be heard through the closed door, as well as an insistent beeping.

Carefully opening the door he took in the scene in front of him: Simon had his arms wrapped around Isabelle, the source of sobbing and murmurings. The loud beeps were from the heart rate monitor next to Clary's bed.

And lying there on the stiff hospital bed, looking very fragile indeed, was Clary. Her red hair, fanned out around her head. Her eyes shut and mouth hanging open, due to the tube shoved down her throat, pushing air into her lungs.

Jace felt his heart contract, she looked so innocent and fragile lying in the washed out room. Her red hair contrasting against the white sheets, reminding him of her blood spreading across the white tiles of the hallway when he watched her almost dying in his arms, watching the life draining out of her eyes.

Simon looked up when he sensed Jace entering the room. Retracting his arm from around Izzy's waist, he stood and walked over to him. Jace looked warily at Simon as he got nearer and nearer. Then he did something unexpected.

He hugged Jace; he wrapped his arms around a still Jace, and thumped him on the back saying,

"Thank you- for saving her I mean."

Jace thumped him on the back, and then stood back. From the way Simon had hugged Jace, he could tell that Simon had mean what he'd said and that he had gotten close to Clary in that short time.

Jace gave a small smile to Simon and preceded slowly over to Isabelle, he didn't know what to say so he just placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. She looked up, her face puffy and red from crying; she gave him a very small very watery smile.

Jace frowned, "Where's your parents?"

This was apparently the wrong thing to say as Isabelle's face contorted and she let out a wail. Simon spoke from behind Jace,

"Jace, can I have a word outside, quickly?"

Jace lifted an eyebrow questioning him, agreeing anyway.

"Uhh…sure…"

Simon nodded and looked past Jace to Isabelle,

"We'll be right outside, just give us a second Izzy."

Izzy didn't seem to have heard them as she continued to sob. Jace followed Simon from the room, shutting the door quietly behind him he hissed,

"What the fuck is going on? Why isn't any of their parents-"

"Shut up and listen for a second Jace, Luke's on his way, in fact he should be here right about…now. And as for their mother…she was murdered, by the man who shot Clary, her stepfather…"

Jace's eyes widened and he felt himself stumble back, he knew that the guy who shot Clary was her stepfather, but he didn't know that he had _killed his own wife!_

Simon nodded his head, his expression clearly saying: _I know buddy, it's pretty fucked up._

Jace shook his head, trying to clear it of the images it had just conjured, his imagination running wild on the thoughts of Clary being beat, and worse, raped. He had gathered that Clary's stepfather was a little bit mental **(pssh, purr-lease he is a fucking whack-job)**. Jace had heard Clary saying that he had beat and raped her, more than once! I mean, if that doesn't scream crazy, Jace didn't know what would.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Jace stood in the corner of the room, his arms crossed and leg resting against the wall; but his eyes were trained on Clary. Simon was too busy comforting Izzy to notice how Jace stared at her. Without anyone to stop him he took in the details of her face:

Her small fragile body, her delicate, porcelain face, pale with blood loss. Her plush pink lips forming a small 'o' around the tube so viciously shoved into mouth, down into her lungs which continued to rise and fall intermittently. Her gorgeous green eyes, covered by a eyelids, her long eyelashes; a shade darker than of her hair, touching the dark, bruise-like shadows under her eyes. A piece of her hair falling across her motionless frame, landing just over her eye and finishing on her cheekbone, which stood unnaturally out from her face.

Jace moved forward impulsively to smooth the hair back into place, being closer he could see the blood that flecked through her hair; making it darker and crackly. Someone must have tried to sponge it out of her hair, as they had done to her face.

Jace realised suddenly that her face was not as pale as he first thought, as closer up he could see light patches of colour adorning her face. At first he thought it was just patches of makeup the nurses must have forgotten to wash off; but eventually he noticed that they were different colours.

Some were yellowing and faded, while other stood out more; a patch of blue on the edge of her jaw, a slight purple on her cheekbone. _Bruises_, Jace thought. They were the bruises she had received from her stepfather.

Jace was suddenly filled with rage beyond belief, how dare this ruthless, cowardly man do this to someone like Clary, someone so sweet and caring. Jace's fists clenched and unclenched, he felt like hitting something, someone, a _certain_ someone.

He backed away from Clary, not wanting to do anything he might regret. Jace moved to his original position, his jaw clenching and unclenching along with his fists. Simon of all times, decided now to pay attention to the furious teenager. His eyes narrowed with confusion and interest.

Jace realised how this must look, and tried to regain the image of calm. He swung his arms over his head, only to hiss in pain at the stitches in his shoulder. He bloody forgot that he had them, the fault of the same man that had hurt Clary, time and time again.

Izzy had looked up when Jace let out the small gasp of pain. Then of all moments, in complete silence; the door burst open, and there he stood.

Luke stood in the doorway, panting heavily as though he had just run a marathon. Simon stood up and moved away from Isabelle, as Luke moved into the room. Isabelle stood quickly and rushed towards Luke.

Jace watched as Isabelle slammed into Luke, her arms wrapping around his waist, squeezing tightly. Luke seemed stunned at her forwardness; he gently patted her on the back, and then stepped around her to Clary.

His mouth opened and closed, trying to find words, words that would never come. Izzy went and stood beside Luke, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. Luke's body gave a shudder and he grabbed Isabelle roughly.

Both Simon and Jace made a move forward, thinking Luke was going to hurt her; but instead he had pulled her into a hug, his head resting on top of hers. Izzy's body shook with silent sobs and Luke just stood there with his arms around her.

Stepping back, and swallowing hard; Jace watched as Izzy pulled Luke over to Clary, sitting him into the seat next to her. Luke slowly reached out and softly grabbed Clary's hand; careful to watch the IV drip taped there.

In his other hand, Luke took Izzy's hand. Jace smiled softly, it seemed as though Luke had finally turned a metaphorical corner; perhaps he was beginning to love them… Maybe things would be better from now on.

Just as he had that thought, Clary's back arched and slammed back into the bed; her body started shaking with spasms. Machine's began beeping and flashing rapidly, Jace tore his eyes away from the sickening sight of a spasming Clary. The heart rate monitor showed her heart rate picking up, the beeps becoming more and more frequent.

Izzy screamed out for Clary and Luke sat there stunned, Jace looked back and forth; his brain screaming at him to do something. Simon barged past Jace and barrelled towards Clary's bed. His hand slammed into a red button, near Clary's head.

Alarm's sounded and doctor's came rushing in. They burst through the door and shoved past the four shocked people. Around five doctors swarmed around Clary. Isabelle was still screaming, Luke was still in a paralysed daze. Only Simon and Jace were still half conscious of what was happening. Several disembodied phrases could be heard over Izzy's insistent screaming and yelling.

"…cardiac arrest…"

"…body going into shock…"

"…blood transfusions…"

"…surgery immediately…"

"…_dead…"_

The beeping of the heart rate monitor rose to a deafening crescendo and then stopped. Silence was all that could be heard for several seconds, Jace could hear the pounding of his heart. Then all hell broke loose. Izzy's screams reached a new level and Jace could hear Luke pleading for the doctors to do something.

The doctors ignored the four distraught people and several nurses ran in. They stood and stared at the scene that played out before them. Gathering what was happening they started telling Isabelle, Luke, Simon and Jace to leave the room. Jace opened his mouth to argue, but Simon placed a hand on Jace's shoulder, shaking his head quickly.

Simon ran forward and grabbed Izzy around the waist and proceeded to drag her from the room. Izzy fought Simon, clawing and scratching him, screeching at him to let her go. Jace ran forward and grabbed Luke's arms and did the same, but he didn't fight it; he just slumped and continued to plead with the doctors.

Jace shoved Luke ungracefully out the door, before leaving himself he spoke one last time, deadly calm:

"If she dies, I will rip your hearts out."

Then he shut the door, shutting the door to the girl that had unknowingly captured his heart.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**I have decided to do a playlist that inspires this chapter, from now on. I choose songs that I feel reflect this chapter.**

**Breakdown-Jack Johnson**

**Drunk- Ed Sheeran**

**All of Me- John Legend**

**Beam Me Up- P!ink**

**High Hopes-Kodaline**

**To Build a Home- The Cinematic Orchestra**

**Please don't forget to review! Love you all xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jace POV**

_8 hours, 8 fucking hours…_The hands on the clock seemed to be moving tauntingly slow; Jace counted the hours, going through what happened in each:

Hour one: Izzy sat crying, head hung low sobs ripping through her body, Luke sat their paralysed. Simon paced, pushing his glasses up constantly. Jace just sat there.

Hour 2: Izzy had stopped crying, though silent sobs would rip through her occasionally, Simon continued to pace. Jace sat there.

Hour 4: Simon started persuading Izzy and Luke to go home and shower, possibly get sleep. Jace sat there.

Hour 5: Izzy, Simon, Luke left. Clary was still in surgery. Jace still sat there.

Hour 7: A nurse on the night shift came up and offered him a cup of coffee, Jace ignored her.

Now: The hospital was deserted; the lights dimmed slightly for patients sleeping, but Jace felt no signs of tiredness. He had barely moved, he still sat with his hands clasped tightly in his lap, his posture slumped. His phone buzzed for the thirteenth time. Sighing he pulled it out, looking at the caller I.D. he saw it was Maryse, his adoptive mother.

**Maryse:** Alec told me what happened at school, are you okay? Call when you can. I love you."

(Missed call)

**Maryse:** You still haven't called, are you alright?

(2 Missed calls)

**Maryse: **Jace, please answer I am worried.

(5 Missed calls)

**Maryse: **Jonathan Christopher Wayland, if you do not answer within three more calls I am calling the hospital and police.

(2 Missed calls)

**Maryse: **One last chance Jace.

The last one came through just as Jace was scrolling through the previous messages, then the phone buzzed again, Maryse calling. Jace was tempted to let it go, sighing he picked it up; knowing Maryse she probably would call the police. Jace's voice came out slightly croaked for not having spoken for so long.

"Hello?"

The voice through the phone breathed a sigh of relief, "Jace thank god! Are you alright? Its four in the morning! Why didn't you call me back? I was so worried! Are you injured—"

Jace interrupted, "Maryse, one question at a time, please, its…" Jace looked at his watch, "…4:23 in the morning."

"Ohh, right sorry," rushed Maryse, becoming flustered, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Maryse I am fine, I…uhh.. I just want someone to be here when she comes out of surgery, that way if you know she…" Jace let out a hushed cough, "But she'll make it, I know she will."

Maryse was silent for a bit, when she spoke Jace detected something in her voice. Something he couldn't place. Was it pity?

"Okay honey, if anything does happen call me, okay?"

"Okay,"

Jace hung up after that. Then he sat back, leaning his head against the sterile white walls. He shut his eyes, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. He was just slipping into unconsciousness when he heard the sound of throat clearing.

"Are you here for Clarissa Fray?"

Jace sprung up, immediately alert.

In front of him stood the doctor, he looked at Jace sadly. The look on his face said it all, _she hadn't made it_.

Jace stumbled back, shaking his head he felt his face twist into one of shock and horror. The doctor cleared his throat again, "She is on life-support, we did everything we could but she wasn't responding. You may see her, I have to call her father to see whether she would have wanted to donate her organs."

Sympathy was clearly written all over his features, Jace hated sympathy; he always had, after his parents died he had enough sympathy to last him a life time.

Through a tight throat he croaked, "Wh-where is she?"

"Room 407, same as before…" Jace spun around from the man that hadn't saved her. He didn't even want to look at him.

Jace turned and stumbled toward the room which held girl he would never get to know.  
Rounding the same last bend he began to dread seeing her, would she look small and broken on death?  
Upon entering the room he cringed, she was almost unrecognisable; he face seemed more drawn and pale, he hair duller and less like the vibrant fire he had come to know.  
He slowly shuffled forward, he managed to find his way through to her beside without knocking into the machines hooked up to her; keeping her heart pumping even if the life had already left her. He felt sick, it was his fault. His head fell into his hands. It was his fault, if he had of run faster, if he had of called out, if he had made his presence known sooner; he could have saved her.  
Unable to take it anymore he stood up and he leant over her, he had to have something to hold onto. He bent closer and closer till their foreheads touched. The skin of her forehead was soft and smooth to his own, his eyes closed as their noses brushed He breathed in her scent; he chuckled humourlessly.

Somehow she still managed to smell of apples, even against the overpowering smell of blood and antiseptic… Ever so gently places his hand against her neck, he felt her slow, steady pulse. Sighing, he stroked his hand from her jawline to neck, then he placed his lips to hers.  
The kiss was as soft as he could make it; his lips were tenderly pressed against her own, he savoured it, knowing it would be the last memory of her. It was a simple kiss, just the feel of her lips on his own.

The only thing that ruined it was the tube running out of her mouth.

His hand continued the pathway of brushing from her jawline to her neck, then stopped, just over her pulse.  
He sighed again, then pulled back, just enough so he could take in her face one last time. His hand slid from her neck down her shoulder, skimming her collarbones, lingering slightly, down her arm to link her fingers through his.

Jace didn't know how long he sat there, he just played with her fingers, occasionally bring them to his lips, kissing her delicate knuckles.  
He couldn't help but begin to imagine that if she had survived that he would have treasured her whether she wanted him to or not, he would kiss her everywhere, touch her everywhere, give her love that she deserved.

A small sound escaped her lips, a slight gasp and her chest rose minimally.  
His fingers stilled against hers. Jace thought, _no that's not possible..._ Irrational as it sounds, he swore he heard her gasp. Then her finger twitched.  
He looked at her hand, then back to her face; where he was met by emerald green eyes boring into his.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Clary POV (Yes she isn't dead…yet…*laughs evilly*)**

Blackness swirled in front of Clary's eyes, she couldn't see or hear anything. Seconds ago she could hear voices and see shadows, then it all shut off. She couldn't feel her own body, she didn't know if she was dead or not. Clary began to think that she was possibly just dreaming, but the blackness was so heavy and omniscient, cold and unwelcoming. She could feel herself fighting for the light.

Images swam into focus, some flew past before she could see them properly, others hovered and Clary was able to take in their great detail before they moved on. She saw a clock, its hands ticking quickly around and around. She saw a bird, swooping through the darkness, unaffected by the ever-pressing heaviness. Then she saw an angel; but this was no ordinary angel.

It was surrounded by a golden glow, the warmth radiating off it driving the darkness away. Her eyes, painfully slow moved up to take in the glorious angel. Its golden skin, laced with muscle, its golden locks of hair swishing around its perfect face. Everything about him was golden, only the wings flowing from behind his shoulders were different, a pearly white, that shimmered as he moved.

His eyes were sparkling like jewels; though they held an expression of torment and sadness. Clary felt her eyes rolling backwards slightly, darkness beginning to engulf her again.

"Clary!"

His voice was like a perfect melody, like springtime, like warm baking bread. His voice was soft yet alarmed,

"Clary, please, don't go; what about Izzy? What about Simon, and Maia, and Luke? What about me?"

Clary felt her eyes widen automatically, she took in the angel's face again. She knew who it was… It was _Jace._ Why was it him?

Then her eyes shut, and the battle for light begun again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Clary felt her consciousness becoming more and more pronounced, but with that came with pain. At first it was a lingering pain, the kind you get from biting your nails to far, it was dull but just enough annoy.

Clary couldn't tell how long passed, once her brain moved passed the pain she was able to think quite clearly; her thoughts continuingly wandering to Izzy, Luke, Simon, Maia and everyone else she had recently met. Especially _him._

Then the pain fluctuated dramatically, it was so bad, Clary, if she could move would be thrashing around. The pain seemed to be radiating from where she thought her heart was, it was burning, long and slow then agonizingly heightened in short bursts. The pain seemed to grow hotter and hotter, if possible she would have tried to claw out her heart. Was this death, it seemed too painful to be death.

Then she moved, her lungs drew in oxygen she didn't know her body was desperately crying out for. She drew in a breath, her chest rising quickly. The pain diminished slightly, it reducing back to the dull ache. She slowly twitched her fingers, then her toes. After doing a silent, and sightless check over she moved her eyelids, they fluttered; feeling heavy.

After much effort they opened, where they met gold.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Clary blinked, those were the eyes of the angel she had seen. She had lost, that was it, she was dead. Before she could stop herself she was sobbing, her eyes left the angels; she couldn't look him in the eyes.  
She was enveloped by arms, she could feel herself leaning towards his warmth, as much as she wanted to push him away she couldn't.  
"Clary, oh dear god, Clary!" The angel just kept repeating.  
"You're alive, oh thank god, you're alive!"  
Clary stiffened, the angel move back looking her in the eyes.  
"I'm alive?" She mouthed.  
The angels face softened,  
"Yes, Clary, you are very much alive."  
Then she started crying again, but this time the tears were of joy. They left warm, salty trails down her cheeks. She stroked the angels- who wasn't really the angel- face.

She attempted to speak to him when she final noticed the thick tube jammed down her windpipe. In a panic she began shaking, lifting her small hands to her face: attempting to rip the obstruction away. She began whimpering and tugging on the tube, making herself choke slightly.  
She watched as Jace leaned forward quickly, for an instant she thought he was going to kiss her, but he merely slammed the button for a nurse. She began shaking harder, pulling at the tube with more force; only making it harder to breathe. Jace grabbed her hands quickly gathering them into his left, he cupped her cheek with his right, looking into her eyes; clearly reading the panic in them again.  
"Shhh, Clary, a nurse will come and remove the tube, shhhh..."  
Clary eventually managed to slow her breathing and control the urge to rip the tube out, before the nurse came in.  
When the nurse did arrive she shrieked and ran out again, scaring Clary. Clary began to cry again, and ripped her hands from Jace's grasp, she re-grabbed the tube; unable to stop her in time Jace watched Clary in mute horror and she pulled the tube out.  
Clary gagged and nearly up-ended the contents of her empty stomach, but continued to pull the tube up, until the other end was out of her mouth. Clary gulped in a large breath of air, her mouth finally unobstructed.

When she tried to breathe deeply again, she left out a small gasp of pain; the pain was back, and it was almost as bad as before. Clutching at her ribs she looked at Jace and uttered the first words since being shot:

"It _hurts_, Jace."

She managed to whimper in pain again before crying out and grabbing harder at her torso. The pain was building, it felt as though her ribcage was on _fire_. It felt as though it were worsening with every breath.

"Jace!" she screamed out. "Jace _please,_ it hurts so badly!" and Jace just sat there.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Jace POV**

He just sat there, she was clutching desperately at her ribs, crying out; clearly in extreme pain. Her eyes glossing with unshed tears, he hated to see her in pain, it was almost physically painful.

_Then do something, dipshit! _His brain commanded. Jace reached forward again, and slammed his fist continually on the emergency button. Clary was still thrashing. Then he did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed Clary's face and stared at her in the eyes.

Her eyes met his and he could see himself reflected in their emerald depths. He started to speak to her, he didn't even know what about; he didn't think he ever would know. But her eyes were still locked on his and she was drinking in every word he said. He smiled at her as he spoke, she was so beautiful.

Then the doctor walked in, with the nurse that ran out earlier, she stood behind him arms crossed; while he looked completely gobsmacked.

"And that is why I hate ducks" concluded Jace. His smile faltered, _Shit, I was fucking talking about ducks?! Nice Jace, just what a girl in extreme physical and emotional pain wants to hear about, great work!_

The doctor spun slightly away from them, directing his next words to the nurse. "Call Clarissa's father and sister, tell them to come here as fast as they can; there is something they should see." When he whirled back around to face Jace and Clary he beamed, he quickly attached a drip to the IV poking out of Clary's arm. Jace heard Clary sigh in relief as they morphine entered her bloodstream.

"Well Clarissa, don't you just have the luck of the devil! Who knew this would happen?!" Then he stood by the door to wait for Luke and Izzy to arrive, oh what a surprise they were in for…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Well there you have it! Sorry for updating, I just didn't know how to continue, sorry if any of you thought it was anti-climaxual if that's even a word. I know what I am going to do for the next chapter, so hoping for a quicker update: even with school just starting again.**

**Here's this chapters playlist:**

**Somewhere Only We Know- Lily Allen**

**Fade into Darkness (Radio Vocal Edit)- Avicii**

**Turning Pages- Sleeping At Last**

**Strong- London Grammar**

**Harvest of Gold- Gossling**

**Like a Drum- Guy Sebastian**

**Strong- London Grammar**

**Now update my pretties, updateeee! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I am trying so hard to get my story out there, I just hope that more people read it. So enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review. Mama likes her reviews!**

**Izzy POV**

"Mmmm..." Clary moaned, "ohhh... Mmmmm..." She licked the spoon with enthusiasm.  
"Damn, who knew hospital pudding cups would be this good!" she exclaimed."  
Izzy watched from the chair next to her, shaking her head laughing.

"You are such a nut-ball, Clary!" she chuckled.

It was 12 days since she had been admitted to the hospital and had slowly moved from critical to stable condition. Izzy, for several hours honestly thought that her twin, her other half, was dead...  
Those were Izzy's darkest hours. For a while she had begun considering taking her own life; then she remembered that Clary would have wanted her to stay strong and alive. And with good fortune, or divine intervention; Clary had lived.  
Even to this day the medical staff were astounded at how she had managed to come back from the edge of death. Though she thought it had something to do with Jace, after all, he was the only one in the room when she came back. Smirking, she thought of how bad Jace had it for Clary. With the imminent threat of her sisters impending doom she began to observe Jace.

How he would come and visit her, he would sit and listen to her talk for hours; wrapped up in her voice. How he thought he was so smart, staring at her when he thought no one was looking. It seemed as though Izzy needed to get a certain two people to get together. "And i knew just how to do it" She thought, "they'll be together by Christmas." (when will christmas be ie.'Christmas, witch will be in 3 weeks)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**  
_**Two weeks later**_

Clary POV

Clary shook her head vigorously, "No way! Na ah! Not going to happen!"  
"But Clary!" Izzy's whined, "I want your help picking mine at least!"  
Clary shook her head again. "Izzy I don't want to go dress shopping, let alone go to homecoming!"  
Izzy's pouted, looking back at Maia and Tessa. As if by precious agreement, they both stepped forward with solemn expressions.  
"But Clary, I need your help with my dress to," she muttered quietly.  
"And mine!" chirped Maia.

Clary thought about it, she had been trapped inside the hospital for nearly a month now, and was now dying for a taste of the outside world.

Frowning and letting out an exasperated sigh she nodded,  
"Fine! I'll go- just to look at dresses, I am still not going to homecoming!"  
Izzy pouted though looked slightly more appeased.  
"Alright get up! We are going now!" she squealed.  
Clary attempted to sit up from her bed, wincing slightly, at the sharp pain in her ribs. She was laying on top of her hospital cot, dressed in sweats and a long sleeve shirt. Tessa reached forward and grasped her wrist firmly, helping her to sit on the side of the bed.  
"Alright, alright! Just let me get changed and then we'll go!" she groaned.  
The doctor had said that today was the day she was to be discharged, she was glad to be getting out of the hospital; though she would miss the delicious pudding cups. After pulling on her jeans, she quickly swiped on some foundation to cover her bruises she made her way out to the girls, waiting outside the bathroom.  
Clary walked over slowly, limping slightly. Izzy was bounding up and down with excitement and even the other two girls looked slightly eager.

This was going to be a very, very... long... day.  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

"How about this one?" said Maia holding up another dress. Izzy and Tessa both squealed and told her to try it on. Clary nodded, clearly unenthusiastic, this was the 4th boutique they'd been in all day and her injuries were starting to make themselves know again; even though the doctors had loaded her up on painkillers only hours earlier.(the pain still shot through or something )

Maia came out of the change rooms, and shows off the dress. Both Izzy and Tessa let out another squeal,  
"OMG! It's perfect for you!" screeched Izzy, Tessa nodding in agreement. Maia turned to Clary, who looked at the dress closely.  
It was a simple dress that fitted to Maia perfectly. The dress was patterned blue, pinky purple and grey, and shimmered slightly when she moved. The dressed hived her figure and ended just under mid thigh. (Link for l the dresses in bio)  
Clary looked back at Maia's nervous face, smiling she nodded in agreement.  
"Maia, it really does look great on you!"  
Maia grinned,  
"I am totally getting it then!"

Izzy entered the change room next and walked back out dressed in a stunning full length black dress. The rest of the girls let out a gasp, it suited her perfectly. It clung to her perfectly shaped body and flared out slightly after the hips. It was dressed down a bit by the large slit running from high thigh down the rest of the dark fabric. It complimented her hair, making it seem lighter than usual.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**  
As Izzy entered the change room again, after more squealing over her dress, Tessa found her perfect dress.

Tessa being Tessa, chose her dress in her usual fashion. It represented her, it was simple but elegant. It was white, so it complimented her eyes making them seem a darker shade, and like the other girls it clung to her figure, but as the fabric passed her hips and began to loosely hang down in different angled cuts, the dress being longer at the sides and back, than the front. It was strapless and was very, very cute. Just like Tessa

As Clary was complimenting the dress heavily, she saw Tessa look past Clary's shoulder and do a double take, letting out a squeal.  
Clary spun around on the plushy chair to see what Tessa was squealing at and saw a girl approaching, as laden with bags and a smoothie.

Tessa yelled out to her, "_Ellen_!

The girl called waving her smoothie around in the air. After coming within proximity, she gave Tessa a tight hug. Jokingly, Tessa, poked her stomach and said,  
"Hey, watch it! Don't go ruining my homecoming dress!"  
Ellen leaned back flicking her long hair back over her shoulder, reaching her hand out to Maia she introduced herself,  
"Hi, I'm Ellen-May, but everyone calls me Ellen! And two are?"  
Maia reached forward and shook her hand,  
"I'm Maia and this is Clary."  
Clary smiled and reached forward to shake her hand also, wincing at the pull of pain from the stitches.  
"My twin sister, Izzy, is just getting changed." added Clary.  
Speak of the devil, Izzy appeared dressed normal again and peered curiously at Ellen.  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Ellen ended up spending the rest of the day with the girls, speaking to Clary in particular.  
Clary felt herself slowly loosening up and becoming more comfortable around her, letting herself smile and laugh a little.  
Hours after window shopping, the girls got tired and Clary was desperate to go back home to Luke's apartment.  
Just as they were about to leave the mall, Ellen squealed and ran into another dress store. Hurrying in after her Tessa, Izzy and Maia entered the store as well; Clary dawdling behind. Entering the store she didn't see how this particular boutique was any different to the last 20. They all had squashy lounges, racks of clothing that Clary would never buy, and rows of change rooms. Exactly the same.  
The three girls were now sitting on the plushy couches, presumably waiting for Ellen to exit the change room. When she did all the girls sighed, the dress was gorgeous.  
It was a mid thigh black dress, with a white one shoulder that wrapped around part of her torso as well. Ellen spun around and nodded her head.  
"I'm getting this one!"  
All the girls nodded in agreement and even Clary added her penny of comments.  
Looking back at Clary, she frowned.  
"Clary, do you have a dress from homecoming yet?"  
"No I am not goin-" Clary began.

"Bullshit, I have a dress I want you to try on- come on!" (ha ha ha - very funny)

That was one thing about Ellen, she was strong, independent an got what she wanted, no arguments.  
With the girls urging her on, she huffed out profanities, and followed Ellen back into the change rooms.  
Once Clary appeared she was presented with a dress by Ellen.  
She eyed it off, glancing at Ellen warily.  
"Gold? Do you really think that is my colour, with my hair?"

Nodding, Ellen pressed the dress into Clary's hands.  
"Just try it at least." she pleaded.  
Stepping back into the change room and yanking the curtain across she let out another stream of profanities.  
Yanking off her normal clothing she slid into the gold dress. She began looking for straps to put her arms into, but couldn't find any.  
"Damn it, Ellen! It's strapless!" She shouted, clearly pissed.

Yanking the zipper up at the side she looked into the mirror. She was taken aback by who looked back at her. It was her, her face was still thin and haggard; but her body looked glorious and curvy, wrapped in the golden fabric. It gave the illusion of curves on her curve-less body. Her chest looked as though it actually had cleavage; the fabric of the dress pushing what little boobs she had up and inwards. Her hair seemed to only compliment the dress, it made it redder; more like fire than ever.

"Clary? Have you got it on? Clary?" Ellen's voice echoed through the curtain, but Clary was to wrapped up in her thoughts to answer.  
Eventually she heard Izzy begin to yell that she was coming in. The curtain slammed into the side of the change room and Izzy let out a gasp.

" Clary!"

The rest of the girls peered round the corner, curiously; they all let out awed gasps.

Clary turned and faced her sisters shocked face and nodded,  
"T_his is it_"

**I know I know, it is a serious short chapter, it is just a filler. And what do you think of Ellen? It is actually based off a reviewer, MEEC7 (Your awesome!) Don't forget to review, I want to get to thirty before I update again! Thanks again. xx**

**And also thank you to 2613 for editing this chapter.**

**Here's the playlist for you:**

**Wings- Birdy**

**Little Black Dress- One Direction**

**Big Jet Plane- Angus and Julia Stone**

**We Are Young- Fun**

**Gold- Guy Sebastian**

**Beautiful ft. Miguel- Mariah Carey**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

***Ducks thrown objects* I am sooooo sorry for not updating in so long!I know this is absolutely nooooo excuse for being MIA for so long (I feel so bad about that), but I got a new job and my group of friends had a major falling out (they still are) and I got about 6 different assignments and 2 exams piled on me, so my updates will probably be a bit less frequent. I will try to update again as soon as I can. I love all you reviewers and reader, please forgive me! I wuv you guys! P.S. Sorry for all the POV changes in this chapter… xx I hope I make up for my tardiness with this extraaaa long chapter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Clary POV**  
_KnockKnockKnock_  
Clary looked up from her book she was reading. Clary untangled herself from the light blanket she was under, lying curled up on the sofa, lost in the fictional world. She walked down the hallway her feet slapping against the cool, pale tiles. Looking through the peephole she recognised the honey tan skin and dark curly hair.  
"_Raphael?!"_  
She yanked the door open, and standing there was indeed, Raphael. As he looked down and saw her she watched as a nervous smile adorned his gorgeous features.  
"Hey, Clary..."  
Clary almost awed he was so adorable, his smile was timid and his eyes curious, but Clary couldn't tell if he was blushing,  
His skin must be to dark, she thought.  
"I, uhh, got these for you." He thrust out a small bouquet of flowers. "A, uhh, get well soon present."  
Clary smiled and felt herself flush a light pink.  
"Thank you, Raphael!" She gushed. She realised they were still standing in the doorway.  
"Oh, do you want to come in?" She asked quickly, Raphael's smile grew and he nodded quickly.  
She led him through to the living room she was in before the knock on the front door. "You're welcome to sit down while I go put these in a glass of water…"

She walked through into the kitchen, looking back she saw Raphael strolling along behind her, following her into the kitchen. She looked back and blushed when he looked up to see her staring. Giggling quietly, moved around the kitchen trying to not be her clumsy self.

Probably because of that she began to do the total opposite. Just like she had in the supermarket she had to jump for the vase at the top of the pantry. Huffing she stepped away, clearly annoyed. She heard Raphael's quiet chuckling behind her, spinning around she was surprised to see that Raphael was only 2 feet away from her.

"Do you need help getting the vase down?" he mumbled quietly, his soft Latin accent pulling words up in an extremely sexy yet innocent manner.

Clary nodded her head and allowed Raphael to step around her, easily reaching up and grasping a firm hold on the vase. Clary, in the seconds Raphael was distracted allowed herself to ogle at him. His honey tinted skin, dark curly hair. His build was slight but muscled, and as he reached up part of his ribs and toned stomach was shown from his grey t-shirt riding up. His toned legs were swathed in dark jeans, a leather jacket the same colour of his jeans in his other hand. The only thing that drew from his appearance was his eyebrows, they were so thin and light Clary wondered how they had gotten that way.

After Clary finished her staring she lowered head and remained so until she saw Raphael return from the pantry with the vase. Smiling softly, she reached to take the vase from him, stepping forward she tripped over her own feet, like the klutz she was.

Letting out a small shriek she fell forward into Raphael, who just like in the cafeteria managed to catch her, again. His arms wrapped around her, one grabbing lightly at her waist, supporting her as her back was parallel to the ground.

Raphael let out a small chuckle yet again and leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"As much as I love catching you, you have to start not tripping over every-time we meet." He leaned back again and met her eyes, their dark brown mellowing as they took in her face. His gaze finally landed on her lips, her eyes went to his.

"I really want to kiss you," he whispered.

"Then kiss me…" purred Clary softly. Her words surprised herself, and Raphael especially. His eyes had flashed back to Clary's and as he began to lean in, Clary's eyes fluttered shut.

She felt a light, flickering touch of his lips to hers, his lips barely making contact to hers before a gasp and a bang echoed throughout the kitchen. Clary's eyes snapped open and found her sister standing in the hallway her mouth hanging open and her small handbag on the ground next to her, the source of the brash noise. _Oh this should be fun,_ thought Clary.

**Izzy POV**

Izzy stood there in a perpetual state of shock, unable to take her eyes off the scene in front of her. _What the hell is going on in here? _was the only thought that managed to run through her head. She comes in from a day of planning to get her and Jace together, with Tessa, Maia and Magnus (whom she had become good friends with), to find her sister about to kiss another guy, whom Izzy had never met before.

"And who the bloody fuck are you?!", she managed to force out in a hiss.

"_Izzy!" _Clary intoned nervously.

"No Clary, who is this guy, I have never seen him before in my life; who the flying fahoodles is he?!"

**Raphael POV**

_Damn, who is this girl, she's fucking smoking hot! _Raphael's thought process had stopped working, now he wished that he didn't have this red-head in his arms. Pulling Clary upright, he stepped around her quickly to introduce himself to the tall raven-haired girl.

"I'm Raphael, and who my darling, are you?" he purred seductively, putting on all his charm.

The girl's face remained impassive, "I am pissed."

Raphael smirked, she was feisty, and he liked that. He heard Clary clear her throat nervously behind him, he winked quickly at the girl in front of him, before turning back to Clary. "Hey, I better be off…" he faked a shy smile.

Turning back to the still clearly fuming girl, he said one last thing.

"Well Pissed, it was nice meeting you." He winked again and mouthed quickly, 'call me'

Her mouth pulled together into a sharp sneer, and she spun on her heel, "Clary, show your friend to the door; I need to talk to you, _now_." _Damn, she's hot when she is angry!_

Clary cleared her throat quietly and began to lead Raphael out

"…Umm… Sorry about that, umm, that was my sister—I don't know why she was acting like that though…"

Raphael hid a smirk that threatened to grace his face. Ohh this girl was going to be all too easy to take advantage of, and then it would be her sister's turn.

**Clary POV**

They finally reached the door and Clary spun around only to bump into a toned and muscled chest. She let out a slight 'oof' sound and quickly apologised. She didn't think he was that close behind her…

Raphael had a timid smile on his face, and he had his bottom lip between his teeth looking slightly nervous… It made him look innocent yet sexy all at the same time—Wait, what?! Since when did she think guys were sexy?

Clary let an equally awkward smile work her way up to her face. She giggled as Raphael opened his mouth and closed it again, rubbing the back of his neck vigorously, trying to expel nerves.

"Umm, Clary, d-do you maybe uhh- _wanttogotohomecomingwithme"_ he quickly rushed out, Clary barely catching the words.

Clary felt her draw drop, and she stood staring at Raphael mutely for a couple of seconds, Raphael's features turned from embarrassment to worry.

"Clary? You okay there?" he insinuated.

Clary quickly snapped her jaw shut with a snap, and she quickly turned a light red colour.

She answered quickly, stuttering almost as Raphael had.

"Y-yes R-Raphael, of course I'll go to h-homecoming with you." She managed to finally get out.

His face seemed to light up and he seemed to stand up a little straighter.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you at school then?" he asked, his eyes seemed to be glowing- with happiness? Clary couldn't tell…

"Yeah, I plan to go back the week of homecoming. You know give me time to settle back in before homecoming." Clary babbled on, feeling herself getting hotter around the collar of her black and white polka-dot button up blouse, every second.

Raphael just seemed to smile more and more as she rambled on.

"I'll just shut up now.." she mumbled quietly.

Raphael let out a chuckle, and said something that made Clary's heart melt.

"I don't mind, just listening to you talk makes my day…" he said with an every-reddening face.

"_Clary!" _She heard Izzy half-shout from her room- they had decided to move Izzy into one of the other one's since Clary usually woke up screaming from nightmare's, making Izzy in the process.

"Coming, Izzy!" Clary fumbled around behind her for the door handle and felt her hand come in contact with the cool metal. She yanked it down and opened it without looking away from the gorgeous boy's face.

Raphael stepped around Clary to stand in the door-way. His perfect smile taking away Clary's breath once again.

"I'll see you at school, then." He turned to leave and then hesitated- and then he bent down a long way and planted a small kiss on Clary's pale cheek.

Clary felt herself going red as Raphael gave her one last smile and turned away from her. Clary shut the door and turned around to lean against it. She felt her hand make its way along her burning cheek to press against the spot where Raphael kissed it, moments ago. Clary let out a tiny squeal and jumped up and down on the spot for a second.

She couldn't believe it—she was going to _homecoming! With a boy!_ Her mother would have been so proud of her. Clary's heart sunk when she remembered her mother, she had been found on the floor of their Tampa Bay house. With a knife with Valentine's prints all over it buried to the hilt inside her chest. The bastard had murdered her. She was dead. _Dead_…

Clary let out a long sigh, and trudged along to Izzy's room with dark thoughts swirling around her head. Her mood had switched so quickly from happy to dark in a matter of seconds- maybe she was bipolar? Who knows…?

"_CLARY-GET YOUR PALE LITTLE ARSE IN HERE!" _she heard Izzy screech impatiently, the sound ripping at her eardrums.

"Chill Izzy, I amcoming- god, calm your tits!"

She finally stepped into her sister's room, and let out a gasp when she saw the room. It was like a bomb had hit it. There were clothes, _everywhere._ And make-up products, hair straightener- when did Izzy even get a hair straightener?

"Izzy, what the bloody hell have you done to your room?!" she half-shouted, walking further into Izzy's room and let out a scream when the door slammed behind her. Her sister appearing suddenly behind her.

"Who was _that?!" _she accused pointing her finger in the general direction of the kitchen. Clary gave a giggle and a small smile at the memory of Raphael and her almost kissing. They were so close, practically touching; his breath fanning across her face, the smell of his cologne making her head spin. The feeling of his hard biceps beneath her small hands, making her feel small yet safe at the same time.

Izzy snapped her fingers in Clary's face, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh- uh-um he is a friend from school?" she said her voice unintentionally turning the simple phrase into a question. She saw Izzy raise an eyebrow pointedly at her.

"Oh yeah, you two looked absolutely chummy when you were hooking-up in the middle of the kitchen!" Izzy almost yelled again. Clary turned red at the mention of the word hooking-up. Damn her stupid blush for giving her away again.

"We were not hooking up, he was about to kiss me! And you had to just fucking walk in and ruin didn't you! How could you, t-that would have been my first actual kiss!" Clary yelled back, her temper flaring suddenly. She was right, how dare her sister just waltz on in on her, didn't she know.

Izzy just looked shocked back at her sister, her eyes seemed to get glassy and her lip began to tremble. Suddenly she was on the ground her arms flung around her legs in a ball, sobs wracking her perfect body.

Clary looked down at her sister, wondering what she had done to make her so upset.

Izzy looked up at Clary, tear streams marking her face. "Clary don't you see! Your my sister, I have to protect you, you have always protected me and I was never able to do the same. If you were in my position you would be doing the exact same, so don't tell me that I ruined it. Quite frankly, I think the guy you almost kissed is a player is only using you." Izzy drew in a sharp breath and steam-rolled on. "He turned round to me several times and each time he did something provocative. He winked at me and said call me! I mean who does that to the sister of the girl he is supposedly into!"

Clary just stood there mutely at Izzy's long outburst. She had not expected that. Clary began shaking her head at the comment of Raphael.

"Raphael wouldn't do that, he is so nice, and I think he might actually like me." Clary's voice got softer and more mumbled towards the end, she didn't like yelling at her sister and her temper never lasted long anyway; it tended to flair and then rapidly decline.

Izzy shook her head. "I don't get you Clary, it's like you have bipolar or something, you are incredibly mad or something and then like thirty seconds later you are all quiet again. I just don't know what to do anymore, but whatever it is I will stand by you, even if it is the littlest thing in the world. I love you."

Clary felt herself walking forward and her body slammed into Isabelle's, wrapping her arms tightly around her sister she whispered four words.

"I Love You More."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Clary slammed into the couch with an a huff and pulled off her new converses, rubbing the soles of her feet and groaning, "Izzy, why did you buy me these new converses?! They are absolutely killing my feet!"

Izzy sat down with a graceful plop next to her and gave a small peal of laughter. "Clary, your old converses were trashed and they were wrecked beyond repair!" _and not to mention the memories tied to them…_ Clary muttered darkly in her head.

Izzy's phone buzzed and she whipped it out of her pocket, typing in her password with a flourishing gesture. Reading the text quickly she let out a squeal, bounced on the lounge and typed a reply, all within 5 seconds.

Clary rolled her eyes at her eccentric sister. "What's going on Izzy?"

Izzy looked at her sister, her eyes widening, she let out a half-squeal-bellow kind of thing. "What do you mean?!" She shook her head vigorously, making her hair flick around her face. Her hair today sat on top of her head, in an extremely high pony-tail.

Izzy continued to look at Clary with an incredulous look, until Clary asked her again.

"Clary, its homecoming tonight! How could you forget!"

Clary felt herself gulp and take a shallow breath. _Shit_, she actually had forgotten that it was indeed homecoming. She had been so stressed going back to school that she hadn't had time to think of homecoming, or the dress that hung in the back of her closet. With that thought came Raphael, who was still taking her to homecoming.

She blushed at the thought of Raphael, and imagined his reaction to seeing her in her dress. She shook her head mentally and scolded herself, as if anyone would believe she would look beautiful, or gorgeous or even pretty for that matter.

Expelling that thought at Izzy's next words. The girls would be here any minute, and they planned on helping Izzy get Clary ready.

Dread coursed through Clary's veins,

_Oh god, here we go_. And with that thought the doors of the apartment burst open and Clary's torture began.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Clary felt herself leaving her sub-conscious by the sounds of small whispers of 'ohmygod'. Clary's eyes snapped open to see the gaggle of girls standing in front of her with glazed eyes and expressions of pure pride and joy. _What the hell was going on?_

Oh right, homecoming… Clary guessed they were finished with whatever they were going to her and slowly rose from her seated position in front of the mirror of Izzy's vast bathroom.

Looking back towards the girls, she attempted to raise an eyebrow questioningly, but failed miserably so she finally spoke,

"What are you all staring at?"

The girls shook their heads, and Ellen finally spoke up in her usual verve,

"If you turn around and look at your fucking self in the mirror you'll see exactly what we're amazed at."

Clary shrugged and slowly turned around to face her reflection. What she saw gobsmacked her. Never before had she looked so good coming out of a nap, never before had she looked so…_beautiful _ever.

She looked back towards her sister and her best friends. She felt her eyes pricking at the emotion, quickly the girls rushed over and began clucking around her saying things like;

"Don't cry your make up will run-"

"You look _amazing-"_

"_That's my sister-"_

"_If I wasn't straight I would be all over you like a rash!"_

Everyone turned back towards Ellen, who shrugged her shoulders and said quite nonchalantly, "What she looks good! I would say that Jace wou—arghh!"

Izzy had slammed a hand over Ellen's mouth and glared at her before whispering mutedly in her ear. Clary didn't quite catch what her sister was saying to her recently acquired friend but she managed to catch a few words like 'doesn't know' or 'Jace' or 'so shut up'. What was going on?

Clary turned slowly back round to her reflection and smiled once again.

She spoke to her friends, still staring at her new reflection-

"Let's go have fun!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Jace POV (*SQUEALLLLLLLLLSSSSSSS*)**

Jace looked at his watch once more, everytime he checked it, it hadn't moved as much as he'd hoped. What was taking them so long? He never understood why girls always took so long to get ready. Jace just pulled on his dark shirt, and dark jacket and trousers and his dress shoes and he was done. He'd also shaved but that was irrelevant.

He heard squeals from Izzy's room, he looked up in the general direction of her room. He was sitting in Luke's living room with a small glass of water in front of him. He was waiting for his date to finish getting ready along with her friends. He'd ended asking Ellen to homecoming, as Clary had announced to the rest of her friend group that she was going with Raphael. Jace had thought that maybe if he went with one of her friends, he might be able to hang with her for the majority of the evening.

The door opened and Tessa and Ellen appeared, all dressed up and giggling together. Ellen was in a one shouldered black and white number and Tessa was in a white dress that had no straps; Jace had never understood how those dresses stayed up. Jace stood politely and approached the two girls with a genuine smile he complimented them.

"You both look absolutely stunning!" he spoke looking at them both in the eyes. Ellen and Tessa giggled and said something to each other along the lines of-

"You haven't seen nothing, yet!" They gushed. Ellen spoke up again and said,  
"I was serious before, I would go lesbian for her, she looked drop-dead sexy!"

Tessa giggled and attempted to correct her friend, "Ellen it's 'drop-dead _gorgeous' _you numb nuts!"

Ellen shook her head and replied shortly with: "I know what I said, and I stand by that."

Jace shook his head jokingly at the two girls friendly banter, he was quite puzzled by their conversation. Who were they talking about?

"Umm, anyway, how long till the other girls are ready?"Jace questioned  
The girls let out another round of shrill giggling.  
"What the hell is going on with you two-oh!"  
The door had opened in the middle of Jace's half-shouted question. And out stepped Izzy, Maia and _Clary._

Jace couldn't look away from Clary at all, not even to notice Izzy in her long black dress with the major slit up the side. Or Maia in a lovely blue and purple number. He only had eyes for the gorgeous red-head in front of him.  
Clary stood around five inches taller than before because of the sparkling gold platform stilettos placed on her small delicate feet.

His eyes travelled slowly from her feet up her long exposed legs to the edge of the dress that began high up on her thighs. His eyes travelled past the pale gold fabric to the corset of the body. It was covered in rhinestones and beads, giving the dress a reflective sense, and was strapless, giving her curves where there normally wouldn't be.

The dress was _strapless_! Jace realised with a start. His eyes travelled from her newly discovered curves up the graceful curve of her throat and travelled to her face. Jace felt his jaw drop further, if that were even possible.

Her face was basking in its glory, she looked stunning. Her face was covered in a light foundation, barely there at all. Her lips were coated in a light shiny substance and her _eyes_. Jace could feel himself melting at the sight of them. They were dark and shaped, her eyelashes brushing her pink cheeks as she looked down bashfully. When she looked up again, Jace got lost in the deep green of her eyes, they were even more beautiful; and they seemed a darker shade of evergreen than ever.

Jace was lost for words and finally Izzy stepped forward, snapping him back to reality; realising that he wasn't alone in the room with Clary at all, that they were surrounded by her friends. Jace coughed lightly and spoke at last, managing to finally come up with;

"You all look absolutely stunning." His words were mainly directed at Clary, though he hoped nobody would notice. Ellen tapped Jace's arm and gestured for him to lower himself, so she could whisper in his ear. Her lips brushing his ear, he finally understood the babble from before.

"_I told you she looked gorgeous…"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Clary POV**

"I feel stupid." Clary mumbled, tugging at the hem of her dress. Izzy loomed over Clary suddenly, lightly smacking her hands away from her dress. "Clary, you look beautiful, stop feeling stupid."

Clary heard a light chuckle behind her, she spun swiftly around and was faced with Jace again, they were walking through the lobby of the hotel on their way to Homecoming which would be held in the gym at school.

Clary pouted and scowled at Jace, and then attempted to stride away from him; but stumbled and she felt arms wrap around her waist, steadying her.

She huffed and stood upright again, not responding. She tried not to look at Jace to much as he looked downright yummy in that all black suit. His golden hair flopped around his face and he continually had to flick it back; making Clary flustered by his gorgeousness.

His eyes continued to pierce hers and she felt her cheeks going 50 shades darker red than normal. Izzy had continued walking by this stage, attempting ti catch up with Maia, subtly giving them privacy.

"Izzy was right, you do look beautiful." Jace stated.

"Thank you, and you don't scrub up to bad yourself…" Clary replied awkwardly, not knowing how to accept the compliment. Jace smiled and was about to say something more when she heard her name being called. The voice was familiar and like molten honey in her veins. Raphael had arrived.

"Clary—I just wanted to say that, I think I love-"

Clary turned away from Jace, not giving him time to speak, to look at her date for the evening. Raphael looked professional and clean cut in his dark grey suit, with a black tie.

Clary turned her head to look over her shoulder at Jace again,

"Sorry, Jace. Can I talk to you later about this?" she apologized.

Jace hung his head in defeat, muttering a small,

"Yeah, whatever…"

Clary beamed at him and turned to peck him on the cheek,

"Thanks again, Jace!"

Raphael, by that stage had walked to Clary and wrapped his arm around her waist, slyly shunning Jace out of the way as he moved to speak to Clary.

"Darling, you look perfect." His voice made Clary's insides liquefy, that accent just made her want to sigh out loud.

She blushed and looked down, twisting the ball of her foot on the ground like the girls do in the movies. She didn't twirl her hair around her finger though, that would be going overboard, she had thought. Her hair had been styled in large curls that reached the middle of her back.

"Thank you Raphael, you look as handsome as ever." She replied quietly back, reddening slightly at her words. _Damn her awkward social skills_.

Raphael chuckled lightly, obviously sensing her embarrassment.

"Shall we go?" he asked

"Oh- I didn't know you were picking me up, I was going to ride with my sister and friends… You're welcome to ride with us!" she offered on the spot.

Raphael smirked lightly and graciously accepted. Clary clapped and told the two boys to hurry up or they would be late, wobbling off.

She turned back to see Raphael standing there looking the picture of ease, while Jace looked tense and stiff, _what was that about? she wondered._

Exiting the doors of the lobbies she was met by the now familiar smell of New York. Breathing in deeply she felt herself smiling wider. Tonight was going to be _amazing_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Whewwww, 4,492 words! Just to put that in perspective that is 13 word pages! I hoped you liked this chapter, I really hope to update sooner than I did last time (still really sorry about that). I decided to split Homecoming into two chapters, drag it out because I always love reading and writing those types of chapters. Here's the chapter's playlist:**

**Chapter 9 Playlist:**

**Lego House- Luke Hemming Cover**

**Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol**

**Life's for the Living- Passenger**

**Change My Mind- One Direction**

**Live While We're Young- One Direction**

**Something I Need- One Republic**

**Best Day of My Life- American Author**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Love you all! Xx Stealy10**


End file.
